Expect the Unexpected
by SpicyTacos
Summary: AU. Sirius, James, and Lily are distraught over Remus' premature death. Sirius believes Remus died hating him, making him fall into depression. Four years have passed and now, a bigger problem emerges. Harry is captured. Unknowingly to everyone else, Harry has found someone to comfort him, someone that goes by the name, Moony.
1. The Attack

_"No, I think you're like James, who would've considered it the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."_

_Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

Remus loved his little house in the middle of the woods. Sure, it was not much with only a tiny living room, a bathroom, a kitchen barely able to fit a two person table, and a miniature bedroom with only a double-size bed and chest. But, it was the only place he could truly say he was comfortable. It was isolated from society, and it helped him forget. Forget about the war, forget about the Order, forget about the prejudice, and forget basically everything he did not want to think about.

The last few months had been very difficult toward Remus. He was constantly on secret missions for Dumbledore, trying to communicate with other werewolves and convince them the Order was the right path to choose, not the Death Eaters. Mostly, his mission had gone in vain. The werewolves he tried to persuade more often than not just scoffed at him, called him a 'want-to-be' wizard, and threw him right out the door. Sometimes, the werewolves had packs that would chase him for miles, trying to kill him with their bare hands. Needless to say, he was lucky to be alive.

He sat up from his bed, waking himself out of his thoughts. He checked the time, and quickly scurried out of bed. He was late! Today, it was Sirius' birthday and James was hosting a small party. Remus did not exactly want to go, exactly for the same reason he dreaded Order meetings. Sirius.

He knew Sirius was the traitor. He knew he had already joined the Death Eaters. He knew at the first chance he received; he would kill him, James, Lily, Harry, and Peter. Remus would have never thought these things a year ago. In fact, at that time these thoughts would have seemed ridiculous! But, alas, the war had changed people, and Sirius had been one of the many victims of change.

He sighed, realizing how much had changed since Hogwarts when everything had been so simple. Well, as simple as it could get being a werewolf. Finally setting his mind on getting ready, Remus rubbed his eyes and started toward the bathroom.

As he was about to turn on the shower head, a knock issued from the front door. He sighed again, ran a hand through his hair, and headed toward the door, nearly falling on his face from a loose floorboard. Damn, he really should remember where that is. He opened the door after it had given another loud knock, and two very familiar faces stood there.

Two tall men, both with sharp pureblood features, toward over Remus with an evil identical grin on their face. Remus immediately tried to shove the door shut, but the two men were too fast. They pushed the door with such force that caused Remus to stubble back.

"Aw, bitty Lupin, you really should greet your guests in a more kindly manner." One of the two men mocked.

"Shouldn't expect tha' much of werewolf, now can we, Bray?" The second one responded.

"'Suppose not, Jull, 'suppose not."

"What do you two want?" Remus demanded, trying not to show panic on his face. He had left his wand abandoned on his bedside table. He wished he had remembered Moody's number one rule: Constant Vigilance.

"You should know by now, Lupin," Jull laughed, chilling Remus to the spine. "One more time I'll be askin' this. This time better be the correct answer, got it?" Remus glared icily in response.

"Alrigh' then," Bray said, picking up for Jull. He quickly took out his wand and pointed it directly at Remus' throat. "Join You-Know-Who. Join 'em; he'll give you whatever you wish, all your greatest desires. No more prejudice, a job. A betta life for a mon- I mean, werewolf like you. We need a person like you. You're _wanted _here, Remus. Join 'em, join _us." _

This had been the third time he had used this speech, and each time it tugged at Remus. He could be _wanted. _He was _needed. _Something he had longed for ever since the day he had learned about the prejudice toward him, something that urged him to join.

The moment he thought about these things; he immediately felt guilty. He should not be so _selfish. _He did have people who cared about him, who _wanted _him. If he joined, he would hurt the people he loved the most, the people who stuck with him and remained his friend even after they knew he was a werewolf.

A low growl issued from his throat as he pushed Jull's wand aside.

"I'll be damned before I ever join you." He shouted, louder than he intended. Then, all hell broke loose.

-Line Break-

Sirius' impatience was not helping James' nerves. Usually, he never was worried about petty things like this. It was tardiness, big deal! Sure, Remus had been late to things like this before, but it was usually just a half-an-hour to an hour late. Not four bloody hours. Maybe he was avoiding them? The moment he thought this, he pushed it aside. Nah, Remus wouldn't just go start avoiding him and Sirius for no reason. His stomach turned in a knot. Something did not seem right to him.

"Common, Prongs!" Sirius whined for about the fiftieth time that night. "Can't we just have cake without him? Doubt he will show anyway. He's four bloody hours late, mind you, probably working on more stuff for Moldy Voldy!" James rolled his eyes. He doubted completely that Remus would join the Knights of Walpurgis, but Sirius was determined on this factor.

"For the billionth time, Padfoot, Remus has _not _joined Voldy." Sirius scoffed at him.

"Keep thinking that, James, but you just watch. One day he'll betray us even more than he already has. You just watch."

"Sirius, will you cut it out!" Lily said, a sleeping Harry in her arms. Her green eyes narrowed at Sirius. "He hasn't betrayed us."

"Then what the hell-!" Lily glared, and Sirius ignored her. "-is making him four hours late! You explain that!" James was at loss for words. He had no idea why his friend had not shown up, but he would never think he would think Remus would join the Death Eaters. None of his friends would join Voldemort.

James saw the glare that Lily was giving Sirius and it was murderous. If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead within seconds. James had no idea how Sirius was even managing to keeping himself together because, if he were in his shoes, he would have at least took a step back.

"I will prove it to you!" Lily yelled, seeming to forgetting she could wake the baby in her arms. "I'll go over right now and prove he's not a traitor!" To James' relief, Harry did not wake at the yelling.

"Lils, calm down. You're getting a bit loud, sweetheart," James said, looking from Lily to Harry. Lily blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking at Harry. She smiled. "I'm going to put the little tyke to bed, then we can continue this, Black." She gave one last glare to Sirius, who rolled his eyes, and ran up the stairs. It only took a minute to tuck Harry in, and her steps echoed through the house as she came back downstairs. It was silent for a few minutes, until Sirius spoke up.

"Why can't you just believe the damn truth?" He yelled. "I didn't want to at first, but look at it! It all makes _sense. _Why else would he be gone for weeks at a time only to be back for the moon? Why else has he barely around? Answer that one for me, Evans! He's also a, _werewolf, _in case you have forgotten!" James couldn't help but ponder what Sirius had said. It all made perfect sense. Except, his heart was telling him otherwise. It was telling him something else was wrong. He stood there watching the two uncharacteristically quiet.

"Don't you dare!" She said, her eyes becoming as slits again. James was positive Sirius had officially made Lily furious. Birthday or not, nothing Sirius could do could get out of Lily's wrath. "Using the _werewolf _card! I thought you were better than that Sirius, thought you were past all that prejudice!" Sirius sighed.

"I am, Lily, I am. I just can't find any other reason why he would be all these strange things. It's not just the fact that he's a werewolf, Lily. It's _more _than that. Now, can we just have a peaceful rest of the night and eat my damn cake?"

"We are not eating cake without Remus! Or an owl or something why he couldn't be here!" Lily yelled, her anger still edged in her voice.

"And what? Wait another six or seven hours for him to show?" Sirius questioned, glaring at Lily. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden pop.

Peter stood in the middle of the room, looking more tired and worn than James had ever seen him. His eyes had many bags, as though he hadn't slept for days, and his hair was so greasy it could have been rivaled with James' old enemy, Snape. Lily immediately ran up over to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Goodness, Peter!" She said, as she got out of the embrace. "You look awful! Would you like something to eat? I made some lasagna the muggle way."

"My favorite dish!" Sirius exclaimed proudly. Lily rolled her eyes obviously still mad.

"That would be nice," Peter mumbled tiredly. "I haven't had a decent meal in a while."

"I know. Food at muggle hospitals is worse than St. Mungo's food and that's saying something!" James said, happy a distraction had come. "How's your father doing? Are we able to come visit him up there yet?" Peter bit his lip. He never seemed to like talking about his father being in the hospital. James could respect that. He probably would look and act the same way if he was in Peter's shoes.

"He-He's getting better. Uh, Healers said he might be out soon. No visitors yet- um, unless you're family." Peter said this quickly, and James couldn't blame him. All he had to go through these last few weeks must have been tearing him apart. "Oh, and h-happy birthday, S-Sirius!"

"Thanks Peter," Sirius said, clapping him on the back. "See even _Peter _who could of just went home to his bed came! But, did Remus show, _no, _he just stays at home ditching us completely, probably tired from all the working with Voldemort." Lily sent a fierce glare at Sirius, and he stood his ground, glaring back. Peter fidgeted nervously shifting one leg to another.

"Well, y-yeah! S-Sirius is probably right. He-he's probably at a meeting w-with Voldemort right now!" Peter mumbled quickly. He kept fidgeting, refusing to look anyone in the eye. James was now beginning to feel like Peter knew more than he was putting on. He tried to search his face for any hints, but had no avail.

Lily huffed loudly. "You Peter! I can't believe the nerve of the two of you! Remus couldn't hurt a fly! You know what you both are just pigs! Pigs, I tell you! I can't even believe you- you- _you- _Argh!" With that, Lily went into the kitchen, and slammed the door. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"Man, what's got her knickers in such a twist? She seems so defensive." Sirius snorted. "'Remus could _never _do something like that. Oh, Remus! Oh, Remus!' I mean come on, for Merlin's sake! She needs to accept it, just like I did." James could not believe how much his friends had split in the last few months. The closeness that once was, was now turned into bitter hatred toward one another. The war had ripped them apart. It made James boil in hatred for Voldemort. The man who caused everything, seemed to bring everyone he loved grief beyond belief.

The room remained silent for a few minutes as James pondered these things, and Sirius seemed to be becoming madder. "Oh, come on James! Don't tell me you believe Remus is not in the league with Voldemort!" James said nothing, and Sirius nostrils flared. "Damn it, Prongs! You seriously trust people too much! You need to learn one thing. Remus had betrayed us. He's one of them now! I know it, James! I know it for sure!" He seemed determined to make James believe him. James wanted to, he really did, but something inside him was stopping him.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore, Padfoot. Everything seems so _messed _up." James sat next to Sirius and put his head in his hands. "Why _would _he do this? Merlin, sometimes, I wish we could go back when everything was so much simpler. I just wonder _why, _Padfoot, _why _would he join him?" Sirius frowned, looking thoughtful.

"People change, James. They do. People aren't strong enough during this war, they aren't. Remus is one of the victims of this war. Don't you see this, Prongs?"

"A-And he's a werewolf, James," Peter spoke up, sitting nervously on the loveseat across from them. "He-He c-couldn't of been s-strong enough t-to get passed V-Voldemort."

"Exactly," Sirius said, nodding in agreement.

"I don't know," James repeated. "I want to believe that you both are right, _I _really do."

"Then why don't you!" Sirius snapped. "We've given you facts on why!"

"I just don't know!" James yelled back, his patience fading. Sirius growled.

"You know what! I'll prove he's part of Voldemort's league. Right now! We'll Floo over there, and you'll see! He'll have all those Knights of Walpurgis there! You just watch!" James glared and grabbed a hand filled with Floo powder.

"Fine! Wormtail, tell Lily where we're going!" Peter nodded, panic on his face. He scurried quickly from the couch into the kitchen. James threw the powder in the Floo network angrily and yelled, "Lupin Cottage!"

-Line Break-

A strong aroma hit James as he entered Remus' house. It took all of his willpower to not discard his dinner. His stomach was in a knot as he observed the house. Blood was spilled everywhere. It was smeared on the walls, on the furniture, and somehow managed to get on the ceiling. The kitchen table which once stood high was broken into two. The loveseat and big comfy chair which once stood proudly against either side of the room were now knocked over, a bit of stuffing coming out of each of them. A floorboard was ripped from its place on the floor, blood gushed on the top of it.

James could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. The thumping rang through his ears. After a moment, he realized he was just standing there, and a thought rushed into his mind. _Remus._

"Remus!" He shouted, running toward the bedroom. "Oh my wizard god, REMUS, REMUS! ARE YOU HERE!? REMUS!" He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. A message written in blood was just above the bed frame. It said: 'The werewolf is gone. The Dark Lord will gain power.' A chunk of Remus' hair was on the floor, along with his wand split in two.

James could feel his knees buckle underneath him. No more words could issue from his mouth, and he just sat there staring at the message at the wall, silent tears dripping from his face. He didn't even realize when Lily came in with Sirius. He didn't realize that Sirius was crying and apologizing continually to the sky, pleading for Remus to come back and forgive him. He didn't realize when Lily started crying into his shoulder. He didn't even realize how much time the three of them sat there.

All he knew, one of his best friends were gone, and there was nothing he could do to let him return.


	2. A Forbidden Adventure

** I am in need of a beta reader, as I can not catch all of my errors. If you are interested, please PM me.**

_Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity._

_-Martin Luther King, Jr._

Harry enjoyed his life with his family. He loved being pampered by his two uncles, pulling pranks on his mum with Uncle Padfoot and dad, kindergarten, and his friends. What he did not love, was not being able to invite his friends over, or go out of house on the weekends. He couldn't go on fieldtrips with his classmates, and he wasn't allowed to fly his broom. He was five years old for Pete's sake! His mum shouldn't be so worried all the time! Gosh!

But, other than his lack of being able to invite his friends over and ride his broom Uncle Padfoot had gotten him, he was a genuinely happy kid, even spoiled in some ways, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

One thing he especially liked was his bedtime stories. The adventures his dad, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Wormtail while they were at the most exciting place in the world, Hogwarts. There was also another friend with them, named Remus or something. He apparently was going to be his other Uncle, but he died somehow on Uncle Padfoot's birthday. That's what made him all sad on that day.

Harry had never paid attention to all the details; all he knew was that Uncle Remus was a werewolf and another uncle. Some werewolves were good guys, not like some of his stupid books told him.

When Harry had first heard about his other uncle, he had enthusiastically asked many questions. He hadn't noticed it at first, but when he had asked these questions his mum's eyes would fill with tears, and his dad would give a long sigh, hugging him. Neither of them seemed to want to dwell on the subject of his other uncle, but Harry didn't particularly care. Well, he _cared _but not that much.

The day Harry hated the most, would be Uncle Padfoot's birthday. Everything seemed all sad, and nobody seemed happy. Uncle Wormtail would get all nervous and stuff, Uncle Padfoot wouldn't be happy and play pranks on his mum and dad with him, his mum would cry for hours, and his dad would just stare out into the distance as though he was remembering something.

But the worst part about that day, was going to the graveyard. It was just a scary place with a feeling Harry hated, and they would be there for _hours _just talking to some stone. Everything just seemed so sad, something Harry despised most of all.

He smiled widely as he wrapped his present. He knew Uncle Padfoot was always sad today, and Harry was determined to change that. He made the best present in the whole wide world for him! Nobody could be sad with this type of present! He added the tape rather sloppily to the wrapping paper, and added another layer.

"Harry," his mum called from down the stairs, her voice slightly cracking. "Breakfast is ready." Harry sighed, placing his tiny present in his back pocket, and ran happily down the stairs. An aroma of fresh sizzling bacon hit him, and he sat down in his chair next to his dad.

"Good morning, Dad!" Harry said enthusiastically, sitting on his knees and giving him a hug. James lifted him onto his lap and hugged him tightly, as though he were afraid Harry would disappear into the air.

"Good morning, Sport," James said softly, rocking Harry back and forth, while staring out the window. Harry felt as though he was too old for such a childish gesture, but in spite of what he was thinking, he kept his mouth close, afraid to upset his dad even more in his fragile state.

Lily smiled slightly as she put the food down on the table. She kissed Harry on the forehead and gave him and James a quick hug. She wiped her eyes before speaking up.

"Sweetheart, we may not be able to visit Uncle R-Remus today," she said, sitting down in the chair next to James and Harry. She grabbed one of James' free hands, and gave it a squeeze.

"Why?" Harry asked, curiously. As long as he could remember, they _always _went to see Uncle Remus' stone on Uncle Padfoot's birthday.

"We have a meeting at Hogwarts with Headmaster Dumbledore." James said softly, still looking out the window. "Don't worry about it, Sport, Ron and Neville will be there." Ron and Neville had become Harry's best friends when they were in diapers. They had met at one of these _boring _meetings that their parents always seemed to go to at random times.

"Okay!" Harry said excitedly, coming out of his father's embrace, and hopping onto the floor. "When are we going? Is it going to be soon?" He was practically bouncing with excitement. Today was going to be better than he had hoped!

His mum and dad laughed something unusual for a day like this.

"Hold your horses, Sport. Your mum and I still need to wake up and get ready to go. We can go in an hour."

"B-But an hour is like _forever_!" James laughed again, and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Don't worry. The hour will be gone in just like that." He paused, as though he was remembering something. "Just like that…" A silence filled the room, and Lily cleared her throat.

"Come on, Honey. Let's hurry and get ready so we won't be late."

The hour did, in fact, pass slowly. Every second Harry kept checking the clock, anxious to see his best friends. His parents did live up to their word and were ready within an hour to go to Hogwarts.

They flooed, something Harry absolutely hated, to Hogwarts, and almost immediately Harry was greeted by his two best friends.

"Hello, Harry!" Neville said, his brown hair dangling in his eyes. "I thought you would never get here!"

"As did I!" Ron said, smiling widely. "We've been so bored without you!" Harry grinned. His mum kneeled down to his size.

"Why don't you go say hi to Uncle Padfoot before you go hang out with your friends," His mum whispered in his ear, and pointed to Sirius. He was sitting at the table looking glum as he always was on this day. His face expression was blank, and his eyes were red.

"Be right back, everyone!" Harry waved, and ran over to Sirius. "Uncle Padfoot!" He gave him the biggest hug he could muster.

"Hi Harry," said Sirius, wrapping him in a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry knew Uncle Padfoot never celebrated his birthday but, Harry remembered his kindergarten teacher always saying. 'When it's someone's birthday never forget to say happy birthday.' "How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty-six today," Sirius said his voice hoarse. "And thank you."

"I got you a present!" Harry dug his hand in his back pocket and took out a colorful square. "Here you go!" Sirius took the present from Harry's hand and tried to make a cheerful smile on his face, which ended up looking like a grimace.

It took a few minutes with all the wrapping paper and Sirius seemed to actually smile when he saw what it was. It was a crayon drawing of seven stick figures. Each figure was waving happily in front of a square brown house.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"I love it, kiddo," Sirius said, giving him another hug. "I really love it."

"You see!" Harry said, pointing at the figures eagerly. "There's mum, and dad, and you, and me, and Uncle Wormtail, and that's Neville, and there's Ron, and in the back is Hogwarts!"

"It's fantastic Harry, maybe one day you could be an artist."

"Nah," Harry waved his hand. "I want to play Quidditch when I grow up! Or be an Auror like you and dad!"

"But, being an Auror is a lot of work, kiddo, and you'll give me, your dad and mum more grey hairs than we could afford." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Go out for the Quidditch, I bet you'd be fantastic at it, having the genes of your dad." Harry smiled widely.

"I'd be the bestest Quidditch player in the whole wide world!" Harry's eyes lit with excitement, his hands gesturing around wildly. I could-!" A cough from the other end of the table interrupted Harry. Dumbledore sat there, his eyes twinkling. His bright, green robe seemed to stand out from anyone else there.

"Sorry for the interruption," he said, his eyes on Sirius. "But we really ought to begin the meeting." Sirius sighed and placed Harry on the floor.

"Sorry, kiddo," Sirius said glaring at Dumbledore, as though he interrupted on purpose. "How about you go play with Neville and Ron for a little bit?" Harry wanted to pout to spend more time with Uncle Padfoot, but he knew it would get him nowhere. It just made Uncle Padfoot upset, like he always was on this date. Instead, he gave Uncle Padfoot one last hug, and went out of the room.

Harry and the other children were never allowed to stay in what they called the 'boring adult room'. Dumbledore, as well as the other adults, always allowed the children to roam and explore the castle with the assistance of the house elf, Trixie.

Trixie seemed shorter than any of the house elves in the kitchen. She also seemed a bit protective of the children, unlike all the other house elves who babysat them. She always wore the exact same thing: a worn out, faded purple dress with a matching bow that went in her dark brown hair. Her dark brown eyes seemed to shine every time she saw the children. If Harry had to choose a house elf to watch them, it would definitely be Trixie.

There were very few rules for these exploring adventures. They weren't allowed to disturb the classes in progress or students; they weren't allowed to fight, and the most important rule of all, they were not allowed to leave Trixie.

In the hallway, all the children stood there, waiting for Harry's arrival. In total, there were six other kids: Fred and George, which Harry still couldn't tell them apart; Ron, who was looking annoyed with Neville; Neville, looking quite afraid; Percy, who always tried to act too much like a grown-up; and Ginny, the youngest of the group.

"So," Harry said, emerging into the hallway and standing next to Ron. "What do we all want to explore today?"

"We could go to the kitchens an' see all the house elves! They're so cute!" Ginny said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "Common can we go, please!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No, let's go do exploring then eat! We were just down in the kitchens before we came here! 'Sides, who wants to see the house elves?"

"I do!" Ginny shouted, her eyes filling with tears. "We never do what I want to do first!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Ron, stop it you're going to make her cry." Percy said, adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe, we could visit the kitchens for a little while to see the house elves, and then explore," Neville suggested in a whisper.

"Oh, shut it, Longbottom! I told you; we should explore!"

"Explore where would you say; we've explored this whole castle there and back several times already. We need something new, something fresh." One of the twins said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall with his twin.

"I told you! I want to go see the house elves!" Ginny whined, stomping her foot. "We should do what _I _want for once!"

"We always do what you want, Ginny! You're just being a big baby for not getting what you want!"

"Nu uh! You always get what you want!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Can you two cut it out?" Percy said, annoyance edged on his face. "As the most mature one, I say we go with Ginny's plan to go see the house elves." The other children snorted.

"Trixie! Oh, Trixie! What do you think we should do? A stupid exploring adventure or an exciting trip to the kitchens," Everyone eyes went to Trixie.

"Sirs and miss can do whatever they please. Trixie can get another help if Mistress Ginny and Master Percy would like to go down the kitchens."

"Now that's an idea we all can stand." Harry said, glad the bickering was over. With a sudden pop, Trixie disappeared. It only took a few moments for her return with another house elf. This house elf had bright blue eyes, and was completely bald. He was wearing a dark green pillowcase, with a button on it that said 'number one house elf cook!'."

"Murphy would be pleased to help young sir and young miss down to kitchens! Murphy has wonderful food for you! Murphy is so pleased!" With that, Murphy started leading Ginny and Percy down to the kitchens to see the house elves.

"Now," One of the twins said, "Where to explore?"

"Maybe, the cool dorms an' stuff," Neville said, shuffling in his spot.

"Nah," Ron dismissed with a wave of his hand. "We went there last week. An' that old kid! He nearly killed us just because we jumped on his bed!"

"What about Hagrids? Oh, wait he's in the meeting."

"Teacher's offices?"

"Too many grown ups."

"Teacher's classrooms?"

"We couldn't go flying for a week because of that!" The children stayed quiet for few moments, thinking of all the possibilities to explore in the castle. Trixie stood there watching them with a smile. In a spur of a thought, Ron jumped up in excitement.

"Oh, I got it! I got it! We should explore the forest!" Harry, Fred, and George nodded enthusiastically and Trixie shook her head.

"But, that's not in the castle." Neville said, perplexed.

"It doesn't matter, Neville," Harry said, smiling widely. "They never said anything about _not _going there! 'Sides, do we ever listen to what the grown ups say?"

"No," Neville said weakly, shaking his head. Trixie shook her head wildly.

"Oh no, young sirs! Trixie and young masters must not go near dangerous place! Trixie and young masters must stay in castle!"

"Aw, common, Trixie!" One of the twins – Harry had no idea if it was Fred or George – complained. "Our parents didn't say _not _to explore the forest did they?"

"Yeah," agreed the other twin. "And you have no right to stop us!" Both twins pouted and stuck out the tongues.

"But sirs-!"

"No buts," Ron said, copying Fred and George and crossing his arms. "We're going to the awesome forest, and you can't stop us! We're not _babies_!" Trixie shook her head, tears now evident in her eyes, as the five walked through the doors and to the forest.

"Trixie will have to put her hands in the oven for letting sirs do this. Trixie must." She said disapperating with a pop. The five children existed the building, excited to explore what the grown-ups called the Forbidden Forest.


	3. Betrayal

**I apologize for the delay of this chapter. School and Theater have really been occupying my time. Don't worry; I will get better with these updates.**

**Also, I am still in need of a Beta Reader. If you are interested, please feel free to send me a Private Message.**

"_For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."  
_

― _Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games_

James did not want to be in an Order meeting. Today, happened to be one of the worst days of his life, and Dumbledore did not seem to give a damn. This meeting wasn't even that urgent anyway! It was about some _stupid _theory on how Voldy Shorts would be going after some families to turn their children into werewolves, in order to raise and recruit them to become Death Eaters and make their army larger. The attacks were, apparently, going to start taking place in a month. Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow!

He knew that everyone else could be doing something better. James knew he, Sirius, Peter, and Lily could be spending the day pondering on the life of their dead best friend. Arthur and Molly could be taking care of the kids, or maybe visiting their oldest son Charlie, who received a bludger to the head in a game of Quidditch, in the Hospital wing. Alice and Frank Longbottom could be visiting and helping Frank's mother, Agusta, because she caught a severe case of Dragon pocks. The rest of the Order could be doing something useful, such as being at work or home with family. All in all, James believed this meeting was complete rubbish, and everyone should just go home.

As customary, his theory was left ignored by Dumbledore, and the meeting proceeded as usual.

He sighed running a hand through his messy, black hair and took a glance at Sirius. As usual, Sirius did not seem to be doing well. His head was rested in his hands, and he was staring at his knees, his eyes grave. James clapped him on the back, and Sirius glanced up at him.

"Padfoot, are you alright?" James whispered. Sirius snorted, with a roll of his eyes.

"Just peachy, James." He snapped, sending a glare toward James. James sighed.

"I promise you; we'll go see Moony today. Even if it means ditching the rest of the meeting," Sirius' eyes softened, averting back to his knees, and he nodded weakly.

James had noticed a significant change in Sirius ever since Remus had died. Sirius never seemed to laugh as he once had. The liveliness he once held seemed to have vanished completely, making him seem sometimes that he was an empty shell. He also seemed accustomed to transform into Padfoot and sit by the fire, his eyes gazing at the flames.

Sirius did however; try to act as cheerful as possible around Harry. Harry seemed to bring some of the liveliness in him back. He acted as though he were at Hogwarts, pulling pranks on people without a care in the world. Only if you looked into his eyes, could anyone tell he was a man filled with sorrow and pain.

What seemed to add more to the remaining Marauders' grief was the fact the Ministry did not even attempt to look for the body or the murder of Remus. 'Insignificant,' one of the workers had said, 'Too much to accomplish, nonetheless look for the murderer of a werewolf.' James was lucky that Lily was there at the time, because he and Sirius probably would be in Azkaban, if not for her restraining them.

A sudden pop caused James to jump out of his thoughts. Trixie stood next to James, her purple pillowcase was covered in blood, and her hands red, as though they were on fire. Her wide, brown eyes were bloodshot. She dropped to her knees immediately and clung onto James' robe.

"Trixie what-!"

"Trixie is bad!" She sobbed into his robe. "Trixie is sorry! Trixie is sorry!"

"You're not bad, Trixie," soothed Lily, rubbing the house-elf's back. "Just tell us what happened."

"Masters went into the forest! Into the forbidden, Masters went. Trixie wanted to help. Trixie tried to get them out of it!"

"They did what!" Molly Weasley shrieked, bolting up from her place at the table and putting her hands on her hips. "You just left them by themselves!" Trixie wiped her eyes once again and spoke.

"Trixie didn't want to leave them! Trixie doesn't want masters hurt! B-But Trixie is a coward when it comes to the dark. Yes, Trixie doesn't like creepy crawling creatures, and Trixie does not like the eyes. Trixie is sorry! Trixie put her hands in the oven for this!"

"That's not a good enough reason to leave them!" Sirius spoke, glaring at Trixie menacingly. "You're a house elf! What you're afraid of doesn't matter! It's-!"

"Now, Sirius," spoke Lily. "What Trixie is afraid of _does _matter. She may be a house elf, but she has feelings too." Sirius eyes locked with Lily's, and he looked away within a moment, his eyes averting back to his knees in thought.

"I remember Remus being fond of house elves too." James heard Sirius say, barely a whisper. An awkward silence filled the room, all that could be heard were a few loud sniffles coming from the corner Trixie had just moved to.

"Anyway, house elf decency and respect and whatnot out of the way," said James, seemingly loud as he filled the silence. "We need to find the children, and get them out in the Forbidden Forest. We all can split up into groups and go searching."

"We can not all go to invade the Forest." Dumbledore spoke, his eyes sparkling. "The majority of us need to be informed of this vital information so, when the time comes, we will all be prepared for the attacks."

"So you're saying we just _leave _our children in the Forbidden Forest!" Molly shouted at the man. "That's madness, Albus!" He chuckled softly.

"No, no we will not leave the children. We will just send as few people as possible –Sirius, please don't speak that type of language to me; this meeting is essential–. Mudungus, you can go look– I'm sure he'll do a fine job, Lily– as you don't play as quite as a significant role, and you Severus to go and, well, make sure Mudungus is doing his job." Before he could get his final words out, James, Sirius, and Molly had started shouting in protest.

"-Snivellus looking after my godson-!"

"-Mudungus is always such a drunk-!"

"-I would rather have Voldemort himself-!"

"-Too much envy towards James-!"

"-A witch with a broken heart-!"

"-He hates me and my son-!"

"SILENCE!" Alastor Moody bellowed from across the table. The room immediately grew silent. "Albus knows what he's doing!" His fake eye searched widely throughout the room, as though challenging anyone to disagree with him. "He knows what's best for the lot of us! So, I suggest quit with your arguing and just let 'em go!"

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting _Snivellus _go looking for my son!" James said flatly. "The little git-!"

"It's not that I'm too fond of it _Potter." _Snape sneered._ "_Maybe you should loose some of your arrogance and be more concerned about the safety of your son-!"

"The safety of my son!" James stood up glaring profusely at Snape. "I'm trying to keep him safe by not letting you go look for him-!"

"And you're keeping you're son from being found wasting this time-!"

"I'm wasting time-!"

"Will you both quit it!" Lily shouted, silencing the two men immediately. She sent a glare toward James, who was still standing, and he took his seat. Lily turned to Dumbledore. "Look, Albus, James doesn't feel exactly comfortable with Severus going to look for the children. Maybe, someone else would be willing?"

"I would." Peter spoke from his spot next to Lily. The Order turned to him, and he fidgeted nervously in his seat. "That is i-if everyone alright with it."

"Then it's settled!" James said, clapping his hands together. "'Dung and Peter you should go quickly; we wasted an hour as it was." Peter and Mudungus nodded and stumbled out of the room.

"Now that that's settled," said Dumbledore, taking control again. "Let's continue what I was saying. The attacks…"

-Line Break-

The mysterious forest with many creatures, plants, and other odd things had been one of the best places Harry had ever been into. Everything was so fascinating, and it seemed just like a world of its own: the shade of the trees barely showing a hint of the sun, the creatures lurking about searching for food, and the tall trees surrounding them like a haven. Yes, Harry was positive this was the best adventure yet!

Although he would not speak it out loud, he had felt a twinge of guilt for not obeying his parents and leaving Trixie. He knew in the end, he along with Neville, Ron, Fred, and George would be punished for their actions. But, at the moment, it did not matter. He was having the time of his life, and nothing could ruin it.

An hour had passed since they had started this journey, and the group was becoming restless. Ron was complaining how hungry and tired he was, and Neville seemed to become more frightened as they walked deeper into the forest. Fred and George, however, did not seem to want to give up this adventure anytime soon. No, they constantly persisted that everyone kept moving, so they could all cover more ground.

"'M tired of walking," Ron moaned for the billionth time. "Can't we just sit down for a minute?"

"A minute sat is a minute wasted!" Fred said, raising an imaginary sword up into the air. Harry was starting to learn the difference between the two twins. Fred seemed to be more boisterous and talkative, and George seemed to be more of a listener. "We have tons of grounds to cover before the grown ups come after us, so rest we will _after _we're done exploring!" Harry groaned along with Neville and Ron, and the group continued their journey.

After what seemed like eternity, George and Fred officially declared they were ready for a break. The group let out a sigh of relief and plopped onto the ground, glad to let their acing limps rest. Their resting place was nice, a few rocks and bushes around them, a cave right behind them. Harry felt this place as incredibly peaceful.

They chatted about the various interesting things they saw – although Neville seemed to not take part in this conversation – and thought they could see. They complained about grown ups and laughed about how much trouble they would be in when they were found. Only Neville seemed to panic over the dangers of the forest, and the trouble he would be in when they returned.

"Lighten up, Neville! Look at all the exciting things we are seeing, the great adventure we're having! The grown ups have no idea what they're talking about!" Fred said when Neville kept expressing all of his panic.

"I don't know, Fred, the grown ups usually are right about these things… we could be eaten you know…" Neville said, glancing everywhere around the forest. Ron snorted.

"That's a bunch of rubbish! We've been in here for what, eternity? And nothing seems to have eaten us yet!" Ron snapped, annoyance ridden on his face. Harry had no idea why Ron always seemed to get annoyed with Neville, really, he did have a point, but Ron always seemed to think Neville always tried to ruin the fun.

"Bu-But," He seemed near in tears now.

"Ron, he's just a bit worried." Harry said, crossing his arms. "You're making him sad."

"Maybe, he needs to stop being such a cry baby and learn to have some fun-!" A rustle of the bushes made Ron stop, and everyone turn.

"What was that?" Neville shouted, panic flooding onto his face. "We're going to get eaten!"

"Longbottom, calm down it's probably a spider or something." Harry knew Neville's panic wasn't gone, in fact, it seemed too increased. A face emerged from the bushes and Ron, Neville, and Harry screamed. Fred and George grabbed Neville and Ron, who were both closer to the man, and brought them farther from the man a.

"I must do this," A voice mumbled. Harry instantly recognized the voice, and he grinned widely. "Harry, are you there?"

"Uncle Wormtail!" He shouted, running to give him a hug. Uncle Wormtail's robe was torn slightly, his face and blonde hair was covered in dirt, and his eyes seemed a bit panicked.

"Looks like I found you all," Uncle Wormtail said with a fake cheeriness in his voice. Harry could definitely tell something was off about him, but said nothing, in fear of upsetting him. "You gave your parents quite the scare."

"You're not mad at us, are you?"

"Of course not!" Uncle Wormtail gave a clearly fake chuckle. "You did scare me a little bit."

"So, I guess the wonderful adventure's over, huh?" George said, looking slightly downcast.

"Not quite," He said, glancing at the cave and back. "In fact, you stopped in just the right place so we don't have to walk anymore." He motioned to follow him. "Come with me." Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George followed him into the cave excited to see something new. "Everyone sit down, I want to tell you a bit of a story." They sat, and Uncle Wormtail sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You all know about Harry's other uncle right?"

"He has another uncle?" Neville asked curiously.

"_Had_ another uncle. He died when Harry was one." Uncle Wormtail eyes didn't seem to meet anyone's eyes.

"How'd he die?" George asked.

"It's too long of a story." He took a deep breath and sat down, leaning against the stone wall in front of the children. "Anyway, Harry's Uncle Remus, Sirius, James, and I were best friends during our time of Hogwarts. Harry's Uncle Remus was a werewolf, so on full moon's we would sneak out into the forest with him-."

"Wait, Harry's Uncle Remus was a werewolf? I thought werewolves were all evil and could eat you and stuff?" Ron said.

"Yes, werewolves _are _evil creatures. But, Sirius, James, and I wanted to have some fun, so we stayed friends with him."

"You only stayed friends with him because he was a werewolf?" Harry asked, looking at Uncle Wormtail suspiciously. That didn't sound right to him. Uncle Wormtail fidgeted nervously.

"Yes, anyway when we snuck out with him and we roamed the forest and when he changed back we always snuck to this cave, the end."

"That's it? You took us here to tell us that lame story or whatever that was? That was pointless! Can we go back to the castle now?" Fred asked. Harry looked at Uncle Wormtail. He noticed something was incredibly off with him, and it was starting to scare him slightly.

After a moment of silence, Uncle Wormtail rose to his feet. He grabbed Harry by the wrist with force he had never felt before in his life. The other children cried in protest, shouting to let go of him, and Harry felt tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Oi, Uncle Wormtail, that hurts- ouch!- what-?"

"I'm sorry about this, Harry," His grip tightened, and he forcibly put Harry's hand onto a rock. Harry felt his world spin out of control, going to a place of the unknown.

**This definitely was a difficult chapter to write. Please, review if you wish.**


	4. Imprisonment

**I must admit; I rewrote this chapter six times, and needless to say, this has to be one of the most difficult chapters I have ever written. Also, thank you everyone for your Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts. They mean a lot.**

**Unfortunately, this chapter is un-betaed.**

"_Betrayal. It's one of the worst feelings."_

― _Jay Asher_, _Thirteen Reasons Why_

Harry gave a small gasp in pain as his arm hit the cement. Uncle Wormtail landed a few inches away from him, still grasping his arm on for dear life. The two, lay still on the floor, seemingly unable to muster the strength or energy to get up.

He blinked a few times, adjusted his glasses with his good arm, and yanked on his arm to escape. He did not prevail on getting his arm loose, so he settled for just observing his surroundings.

They seemed to be at the beginning of a long hallway, which there was no end. Many prisons were set up on each side, silver bars placed in front of each cell. The walls were a plain, peeling white, and he could not see a door for an exit. There was a wrenched smell coming from everywhere, and Harry had to resist holding his nose with his good arm.

Within a few moments, he realized a man was standing in the same area Uncle Wormtail and him were laying. It took a few seconds of his uncle's distraction for him to, and he slowly got to his feet, trying to stay as far away from the man as possible.

The man was short, with jet black, curly hair, dark skin, and a small goatee on his face. He was wearing a long black robe, which seemed to drag on the ground seeming how short he was, and a few battle scars lingered on his face. His expression was sinister and excited, as though he had just won ten-thousand galleons.

The man grinned, showing two rows of yellow teeth, and strode toward the two.

"My, oh my, now look who we have here," the man said, making a shiver run down Harry's spine. Uncle Wormtail took one glance at the man, and quickly scampered to his feet. "The five year old son of the Potters, in the werewolf ward, eh? Tell me, Wormtail, why is this child here?"

"I t-tracked the p-portkey w-wrong, s-s-sorry," Uncle Wormtail stuttered, barely taking his eyes off the ground.

"So, you tracked it to the werewolf ward." The man gave a frustrated huff. "Not even the children werewolf ward next store? Are you purposely being this stupid?"

"N-no."

"Figures you couldn't do this mission right…" He shook his head. "Now tell me this, where is Severus?"

"J-...Potter w-wouldn't let Sn-Snape-!"

"-Go and search for the child, yes, yes, I've heard all about their little 'rivalry'. Tell me is the Weasley off the Imperius."

"I-I to-took it off him, b-before I-!"

"-Before you left into the wrong place. Yes, yes of course. And nobody noticed a difference?"

"N-No, s-s-sir."

"Glad you didn't mess that up." He walked in a circle around Harry, making a wave of uneasiness pass through him. "Hm, looks like nothing's wrong with the child, perhaps maybe his wrist is broken, but no other struggling damages. That fact, I must say Wormtail, shocks as well as impressed me."

Uncle Wormtail beamed.

"It doesn't go over the fact you sent him to the wrong ward though."

Uncle Wormtail's face fell within a moment.

"Now, Now, don't look so down. We'll just have to deal with the fact that you can't get the wards right. Greyback probably won't mind, as long as we have the child. Though, sending him to the right ward would have been helpful. That's not a worry now, for the Dark Lord will be so pleased with our plans going into action! Everything is falling right into place!" He clapped his hands.

"Now, I must send word to Bray and Jull that the brats here. Also, to Severus and Lucius as well, so they may inform the Dark Lord. Oh, happy day!

"While I'm gone, Wormtail, put the brat in a cell. Also, take guard for me. If one prisoner escapes, you know the price that will be paid." Uncle Wormtail gave an audible gulp, grabbing onto Harry's arm once more. The man smiled widely, as though something had just came to him.

"One moment, Wormtail, I've just had an idea."

"Yes?"

"Put the boy in the ward with," he gave a glance at Harry, then finished, "Your old friend."

"H-him?"

"Yes, him."

"Why…Why him?

"Glad you asked! Maybe you're not as stupid as you seem. Anyway, just think, Wormtail. That man probably still _cares_ for that boy. It will drive him insane to see his 'cub' here. He may finally give us all the information we want and need! Also, he may actually join the cause, which is what the Dark Lord really wants.

"Are you in on this?" Wormtail nodded quickly, and the man gave a wide grin.

"Very good, very good! Now, I must be off!" The tall man disappeared from site without another word.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments, and neither of the two managed to say any words. Harry was trying to formulate an escape route, but he was too terrified to move an inch. Within a few moments, Uncle Wormtail realized the situation, and tugged on Harry's hurt arm, leading him down the corridor.

"Ow! Uncle Wormtail my arm… you're hurting it! Stop it, _please_, let go of my arm…STOP-! " Uncle Wormtail stopped, and did something that Harry could have never imagined; he slapped Harry across the face, making his eyes fill with tears. Uncle Wormtail's eyes seemed to widen in surprise for a moment, but he did not apoligize.

"You don't de-demand me things anymore." He said his voice stern, something Harry had never heard from him. "And my days as your uncle are o…over. You will address me as Wormtail from now on, understand."

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Very well, come along; I have the perfect place to put you…"

Wormtail led Harry down different hallways, Harry not complaining on how much his face and arm stung, and Wormtail not saying a word. Finally, after what felt like eternity, they arrived to a tiny cell, with long silver bars covering the entrance.

Surprisingly, but not comforting, to Harry, there were three other figures in the cramped cell. A boy, perhaps a few years older than himself, was resting in the far left corner, his chocolate brown hair covering his eyes. He was only wearing a pair of light blue, striped pajama bottoms, which were spotted in various places in blood, and his torso had a few scars on it.

Next to him, was a strawberry blonde woman, lying limp on the floor. She looked as though she had been mangled by a creature, claw marks evident beneath the torn bits of her clothing.

On the other side of the boy sat a man sleeping, his head resting on the stone wall behind him. His body was covered in scars, and his face and side of his head were splattered in blood, making Harry unable to determine his hair color. He wore some of the most ragged clothes, which seemed to hang off his bony frame like a dad's clothing would hang off that of a child.

Wormtail gave a grin, pushing Harry into the cell. Harry quickly scampered against the opposite wall of the young boy, tears falling silently from his eyes.

Amber eyes of the man snapped open within a second, his eyes laying quickly in horror at Harry, then darting to glare at Wormtail.

"I wouldn't be mad at me, Lupin." Wormtail spat, sending a glare in his direction. "You're the one who's going to mutilate the child next moon." The man's eyes turned to slits, and Wormtail cowered back slightly, slamming the cell door as protection.

"I never understood how you could be such a coward, Peter," the man spoke, his voice hoarse. "Dragging children into this…it's inhuman." Wormtail gave a bit of a chuckle.

"You know more about being 'inhuman' than anyone." The man sighed, and Wormtail gave a small smirk.

"I may be inhuman, but at least I am not a coward."

"D-do not call me a coward-!"

"You need to get over the fact that you're a weak, worthless, coward." The boy in the corner said, his voice bland. He was now propped up in the corner, his brown hair half-way in his eyes.

"Y-you have no right to call me that."

"I have every right, Wormtail. Now, if you can excuse me, I am going to go back to sleep before my mum wakes up." He grasped the woman on the floors hand, and shut his eyes. The man gave him a sympathetic glance.

"A-and people call m-me stupid. Anyone can see that women's dea-!"

"Wormtail!" The man said sharply. "Don't you have other cells to be guarding? You as well as me know what happens when a prisoner escapes." Wormtail gave another audible gulp, and walked away without another word, to guard the cells.

Harry stared transfixed at the place Wormtail disappeared. Why would he hurt Harry? Who was this man, boy, and woman in the room with him? What if Wormtail hurt him? What if these people in this cell hurt him? Could they be prisoners too?

He wiped his eyes again, and tried to scoot further into the corner. He didn't know what to do, and he craved more than anything at the moment for his mum and dad.

"Are you alright?" Harry flinched, as a hand was put on his shoulder. The man immediately withdrew his hand.

"I'm fine…" Harry lied, shifting his position in the corner. The look the man was starting to give him, made Harry immediately want to tell him everything, but Harry held his tongue. Who knew if this man was faking like his ex-uncle Wormtail?

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man spoke again. Harry's eyes again filled with tears. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I…" He trailed off. The way the man's eyes were peering at him, made Harry feel apprehensive.

"Ha-cub, you can tell me. What's wrong? Did the man hurt you."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears, quickly saying everything that happened.

"And-And U-U-Uncle W-Wormtail brought me h-h-here. Why would he j-join V-Voldemort? Wh-Why would he...?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. Just shhhh calm down, H-cub, shhhh. You need to be strong shhh."

Harry clung the man for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder as the man rubbed his back, whispering comforting words to Harry. For once in the last few hours, he felt safe.

**Please review any criticism you may have. I always love feedback.**


	5. The Boy in the Corner

**All the wonderful reviews I have been receiving, they mean so much. I would like to, again, give a thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this.**

**I must tell you; there are so many things happening in my life right now. I would tell you, but I really don't like sympathy; so sorry. With the circumstances, I am doing trying to update to the best of my abilities, so please bear with me! Hopefully, when these situations are cooled down, I will be able to have more updates!**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note! **

"_Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow."_

_-Dan Rather_

The cell seemed to have grown brighter and cramped, as Harry awoke from his sleep. The warmth underneath him had disappeared, and the chilliness made his shiver.

He lifted himself off the stone floor with his good arm, putting himself in a sitting position, and glanced around the room. The man was nowhere to be seen, and Harry felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He may have not known the man very long, but there seemed to be an instant connection between the two. Questions started to race through his head.

Where had the man he fell asleep on go? Did something happen to him? Was the man taken away? Harry hoped this wasn't true. The man had allowed him to express his feelings and fall asleep on his lap.

Maybe he thought Harry was a cry baby and left? Maybe he thought the same thing Uncle Wormtail had thought when he brought him here? The moment he thought these things, he pushed them to the side. There was no way that man would do something like that to him. Harry was sure of it.

He craned his head over to still see the brown haired boy leaning against the wall, still holding the woman's hand in his own. Harry noticed the boy's dark blue eyes were staring at him, as though searching him as an open book. He paid no mind to this. Maybe he was as bored as he was. There was absolutely nothing to do in this cell, and it reeked of rotten eggs.

The two sat in silence, Harry adjusting his hurt arm in attempt to find a position where it would not throb, and the boy simply observing him while keeping a grip on the woman's hand.

Harry had no idea how long they sat in this silence, but, eventually, the boy in the corner spoke.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked curtly, his voice slightly hoarse. Harry tilted his head off to the side.

"What do you mean?" He replied in confusion. The boy rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean; why are you in this ward? You're _obviously_ not old enough to be here." Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I still don't know what you mean…" The boy huffed, obviously becoming impatient. He let go of the woman's hand and adjusted his position against the wall, then began to speak.

"What did you do 'wrong' to get yourself kicked out of your ward? You're too young to be here for age."

"My ward?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, your ward."

"I didn't…I wasn't in a ward before this…What are wards anyway?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No…I was just taken here by Uncle Wormtail last night..." Harry trailed off helplessly with a blush. The boy then erupted into a tiny fit of laugher, before stopping when he clenched the side of his chest, the laughter seeming to bring him discomfort.

"Wow, when I think Wormtail couldn't get any stupider." He gave another chuckle. "He does something dumb like this. Oh, I can not wait to see the look on Bray's face; he'll be so mad. It's pretty funny actually. His anger can be quite hilarious." Harry gave a nod, trying to act as though he understood what this boy was rambling about. Within a few minutes, the boy seemed to get over his hysteria and returned to having a puzzled look on his face.

"So, you were never in a ward or anything? You related to any of the Death Eaters who betrayed the Dark Lord or something?" Harry shook his head quickly.

"No! My mum and dad would never join Voldemort! " The boy winced at the name but did not comment on it.

"Then why are you here the moon's not 'til," The boy ran his fingers across a scratch on his arm and mumbled a few non-cohesive things to himself. "A week and two days I think. The guards don't seem to tell me anymore. Unless, you are one already? Nope, no scratches or nothing. You should be in the BCW." Harry still had no idea what this BCW was or what this boy was talking about but said nothing. He was already feeling stupid, and he didn't want to make himself look foolish.

A silence filled the room, and Harry was starting to feel incredibly awkward. The boy had gone back to lying against the wall, his hand now back in the woman's. It felt odd to Harry that this woman had not woken up once, and yet this boy was grasping her hand, as if she were awake giving him comfort.

He knew he liked it when he held his mum or dad's hand. But, he would never hold their hand when they were asleep. Maybe this boy was just as scared as himself?

He shook his head. Why was everything so confusing? He wished he had his mum, dad, or Uncle Padfoot to help explain stuff to him. Mum, Dad, and Uncle Padfoot: the thought of them made him feel homesick.

Harry suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. He felt so trapped in this cell, so alone, so scared, so _helpless_.

A sudden slamming noise, cause Harry to jump back and hit his hurt arm against the wall. He gave a whimper of pain, and glanced up to see the man from earlier stumble into the cell with blood dripping slightly from his head. The man in the doorway laughed, as the scared man fell against the floor.

The scared man's clothing was ripped in several places, showing deep scratches. His ragged clothing seemed to have more holes in them, revealing bruises, bites, and scars all along his torso. His eyes looked tired and weary, as though he had been through a great deal of torture both physically and emotionally.

"Pathetic," the man in the door said, his arms crossed and his frame leaning casually on the door, "can't even manage to stay on your own feet." The man on the floor gave a coughing spit in reply, and the man in the door gave another laugh.

"Can't even reply, it sickens me. You're such a disgrace to all werewolves in these wards, not that I'm saying werewolves are pleasant; but you get my point." He took a moment pause and glanced out the window. "My, the sun's up already. Ya know what they say, time flies by fast when your having _fun_, isn't the right?"

The scared man said nothing, continuing to lie still on the floor, while the man against the door gave another chuckle.

"My, oh my, wasn't that fun. Can't wait 'til it's the young boy's turn." He grinned, flashing his yellow teeth. Harry scooted farther into the corner. "Harry Potter, isn't it? Hm, yes it is you; you look exactly like your father just with your mother's eyes. Interesting, very interesting.

"You know, Potter, I was a few years older then them in school; even knew this werewolf on the floor. I've always thought him to be such a horrible, nasty, weak thing. Without his body guards he definitely wouldn't have survived. But, I digress.

"I've got some more things to accomplish, so I'll have to leave you darlings to yourselves. Make sure you behave, my sweets." With that, the man strode down the hallway, leaving the four people alone.

"Nasty one that Bray is, and has a terrible sense for nicknames." The boy shook his head. "You okay, Moony?" He asked, after a second moments pause, his voice in monotone. So, Moony was the scared man's name. The name seemed a bit odd to Harry, but that didn't stop from liking and taking a mental note of it.

"I'm fine, Samuel, just fine." The boy's eyes flashed for a moment, and he squeezed his mother's hand. "_Samuel and Moony_," Harry said to himself as a mental note, "_got it_."

"I'll believe that the day pigs fly." Samuel said bluntly, "Not that I care about your so called 'well-being', I just want to know if they're going to pick up your corpse tonight." Moony gave Samuel a look, and Samuel gave a slight smirk.

Harry didn't understand why they got so silent or what a corpse was, but he decided not to ask, fearing the man would leave again.

"Did your questioning go alright?" Moony asked, filling the silence.

"Haven't gone yet," The boy –Samuel was it—snorted. "Hopefully, they'll forget again." Moony gave a sigh and coughed a bit.

"Not likely this time," Moony said, his eyes grave. "They've got around seven children in the BCW captured for the round up, and at least five more planned to be attacked at their home. Out of the seven from what I heard, five were muggles. The other two are Muggleborns."

"Well isn't that just fantastic?" Samuel said with a sneer. Moony ran a hand through his hair.

He grabbed his head and started to have a coughing fit, causing him to fall to his knees with a groan. Harry ran immediately to his side, while Samuel just stayed in the corner, keeping a firm grip in the woman's hand.

"Seems like they really did a number on you this time, hm?" Moony gave him a look.

"It wasn't that bad." He said, looking down at Harry and giving a small smile. "Really, I'll be fine." He shakily stood up; Harry trying to help by grasping his hand and leading him toward a wall Moony could lean on. He let out a breath of relief, as he sat down. Harry slid down next to him, his legs up against his chest and his hurt arm lying tenderly next to him. He shifted himself as close to Moony as possible in attempt to make him feel better.

"What happened? Why are you all hurt and stuff?" Harry asked, his eyes glancing at a few bruises on Moony. "Did that man do it? Will you be alright?"

"I'm absolutely fine, cub." Moony said, one of his hurt arms going to rustle his hair. He gave a smile which didn't seem to reach his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me." Harry absentmindedly gave a nod and buried his head into Moony's chest.

"I won't," Harry mumbled in the man's chest. Moony's heartbeat felt stangely comforting to him in a way he couldn't explain.

"Well, isn't this just adorable," Samuel grumbled. "Honestly, Moony, what you need to teach this kid is to toughen up early."

"He's only five." Moony replied, a ting of protectiveness in his voice.

"We all have to learn it young. Learn about this magic world, that I didn't know even existed. And all these werewolves and being one myself….They…I had to learn it young too. This is…It…It's a game, a ruthless, terrible game. But, a game nonetheless. And we are all just pawns in this war, or whatever this is."

Before Moony could give a reply, squeaking of the cell rang throughout the room. The man named Bray had returned, a clipboard in his hand and a bored expression on his face.

"Addams, you're wanted for your questioning. And boy, do they have a mission for you. Oh, and Potter kid, you're wanted for questioning after Addams, so be ready." The man gave a smirk, and motioned for Samuel to come. Harry took at glance at Moony, who had gone even paler, and buried his head in Moony's arm.

Samuel gave a sigh, and after giving the woman's hand one last squeeze, he exited the cell, Bray following right behind.

Harry felt a pang of terror, and clung on to Moony even tighter. Whatever this questioning thing was, he did not want to know, or find out. He wanted to beg Moony to come with him, to help him, to comfort him and assure him that he would not be hurt.

But he knew deep in his heart he would have to face it alone, and if Moony could do it; so could he.


	6. Missing

**Okay, well, I just got a new laptop and it only has this stupid thing called 'Wordpad', which has no spell check, grammar notifications ect. So, I apologize for that. I need to figure out how to get word again... This thing is a pain, it keeps overwriting when I try to fix errors...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

_It makes no sense to worry about things you have no control over because there's nothing you can do about them, and why worry about things you do control? The activity of worrying keeps you immobilized._

_- Wayne Dyer_

"What do you mean Harry's not with you!" James shouted, bolting up from his seat at the table, and knocking over a cup. This could not be happening, it could not. He knew this day was cursed, but he would not allow it to take his son away from him. Harry was five years old for Merlin's sake! Maybe he was with Wormtail or even Mudungus, safe from the forest's harm. He quickly gazed into Lily's eyes. She looked panicked, and distraught. Her eyes seemed to ask the question 'Do you think Harry's dead, just like Remus?'

James shook his head, and averted his gaze back to the doorway. The three Weasleys and Neville all stood there, guilt evident in their expressions. They all refused to look James, Lily, or even Sirius in the eye.

"Well," Ron spoke up, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. "I can't..." He squinted his eyes shut. "I don't know. We were saying stuff to Trixie on what to do an' stuff, and then we were in this forest and stuff, and lost... Then, Fred found our way here and here we are." He wove his hands up in the air dramatically, and gave an innocent smile.

"Is he at least with Wormtail or Mudungus?" Lily asked, her voice gentle and calm. Honestly, James had no idea how she could do it. She was so gentle toward children, no matter what the situation. It was one of the may reason he loved her so much.

"We never saw Mudungus or Wormtail." George - or was that Fred?- said, his eyes looking directly into Lily's then averting directly back to the floor.

"Then where's Harry?" Sirius asked, his eyes locked down on the table.

"He's with Wormtail..." Neville said, his expression downcast and determined. The three Weasleys groaned, and looked away annoyed. "Wormtail tricked us into this cave, and it was scary and then he took Harry, then these three passed out and...and... and... Har-Harry... he... he... he-," Neville started breathing heavily, and James thought the child looked as if he was about to pass out. Luckily, Alice, being the good mother she is, rushed over to Neville's aid. She picked him up, and the five year old clung to her chest for dear life, as though he were afraid his mother would melt any moment. Alice gave a sigh, and returned to her seat, whispering soothing words to the child while rubbing his back.

James hoped the child would calm down soon; he desperately wanted more information about Harry.

"I wouldn't listen to him," Fred said after a brief silence, rolling his eyes. "He's being talking all this rubbish ever since I started showing everyone how to get back."

"Yeah, and nobody can remember a thing 'sides him, sounds covenant!" George continued for Fred, earning a grin from his twin. "He's just doing this for attention." The twins gave each other another quick glance and smile, and looked back to James.

"None of you can remember a thing...?" James questioned, his expression going from worry to confusion. Children don't just forget things quickly like that. They like telling every detail to their parents, expressing their every feeling about the event.

"I can," Neville mumbled, his voice Why would Neville be the only one claiming to have a memory of things? James knew he wasn't the bravest, or the most confident of children around, in fact, him going against the other children seemed very uncharacteristic of the child.

"Nope," said Ron with a shrug. "Well, I can 'member falling in a bush, because Fred pushed me, and I can remember walking back, but that's it!" A cry of outrage issued from Molly.

"What happened to my children out there, Albus! You told me they were going to be perfectly fine!" She shrieked, her going from a semi-calm to pure outrage. "They can't remember a thing! That's not normal!"

"And my son as well!" Alice wailed, rising her head from the distraught child. "He seems absolutely petrified!"

"And where's Harry!" James shouted, finally loosing it. He knew he should not go berserk on the headmaster, but he simply could not take it anymore. This day had claimed Remus, and there was no way in hell he was letting it take Harry as well. "You said he would be fine out there! You wouldn't let us go search out there! And now he's simply gone! Where. Is. My. Son?"

"Potter, you realize Pettigrew and Fletcher aren't back either!" Mad-eye said, his stupid fake eye going around in circles obnoxiously, and his voice gruff. "You can't be attackin' Dumbledore for that!"

The words thumped in his head '_Pettigrew and Fletcher aren't back either'. _If something happened to Harry then...no, Peter couldn't be hurt too right? And Mudungus knows how to bargain with people, right? But that wouldn't stop an attack with Death Eaters... But could it be Death Eaters who caught Harry and Peter or was it just that they were lost? No, Peter definitely had to know his way through the forest, especially since one night a month at Hogwarts all they did was explore...

He shook his head at the memories. Harry had to be fine, especially if Wormtail had found him. But, what if Wormtail hadn't found him yet, and Harry was all alone in the forest, not even his friends or his stuffed stag with him. And Wormtail... he could _not _loose him too. He shook his head again. _'Look on positive.'_ He demanded himself. _'Harry is fine. Peter is fine. Look on positive.'_

By the time he finished with his thoughts, the Order seemed to be in a full out war with one another. Molly and Alice were yelling nasty things at the headmaster, demanding to know what was wrong with their children. The headmaster said nothing to them, understanding in his eyes. Arthur and Frank looked as though they wanted to say something, but said nothing in fear of their outraged wives. Lily was in a screaming match with none other than Alastor Moody. She was screaming on how Moody should respect James more, not bring up such sensitive topics, and that they had the right to be worried about their missing child. Moody, however, had an argument on being vigilant, and not blaming other people for their parenting mistakes. This just made Lily more furious, and their yelling match continued.

Sirius, however, had not spoken up again since asking where Harry was. He remained transfixed on the table, looking as miserable as ever. His eyes looked dull, and his shoulders were slumped, as if he had nothing left to hold on too. In his right hand, he clung onto the birthday gift Harry had given him. James glanced at the picture and gave a sad smile. Was this the last thing they had of Harry's? _'No,' _He told himself. _'Harry is fine. He has to be fine. Peter is fine. Everyone is fine.' _He nodded his head, and continued to watch the Order bicker with themselves, not really wanting to fight himself.

He took a glance at Snape, and his and Dumbledore's eyes seemed to communicating quietly. James had no idea why they seemed to stare into each other's eyes with such focus -was one of them using Legilimency?-, and when they looked away, Snape gave a nod. Snape got up from his seat, and went out of the room.

"Watch where you're going, you grease ball of slime!" A voice slurred. The Order grew immediately silent. James recognized that slurred voice immediately.

A drunk Mudungus practically tripped into the meeting room, another Firewisky bottle in his hands. He was terribly unfocused and knocked into the doorframe as he entered.

"Da meetin' ova yet?" He asked, nearly tripping over his own feet, as he went to his seat. "Hagrid an' I are all out of Firewiskey."

"Why are you drinking Firewiskey! You're suppose to be looking for Harry with Peter!" James shouted, outraged. How dare this man go get drunk while his son was missing in the Forbidden Forest! Mudungus gave a girlish giggle.

"Oh yeah, forgo' about that." He gave another giggle, and took another swing of alcohol.

"You can't just forget about stuff like this, Fletcher! _Children's lives _are at stake! We can't find Harry, Neville's distraught, and my children can't remember anything and you're just drinking ALCOHOL!" Molly fumed, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Whatever, Worm'ail probably gots Potter. He's probably safe with the other children in the fores'."

"Fletcher, the other children are over there," Sirius spoke up, his voice low and murderous. There was a glint in his eyes, that James had only seen a few times in knowing Sirius: the latest when the Ministry refused to give an investigation on Remus' disappearance. "And they don't remember a thing. Why is that _Mudungus?"_ The mocking sweetness added to the way Sirius said Mudungus, made James slightly shiver.

"Don' know, don' care." Mudungus said, oblivious to the tone Sirius was using. He finished off his bottle of Firewiskey and grinned. "Ah. Any o' you got any more?" That seemed to send Sirius off the edge. Sirius leaped from his chair, and onto the table, his hands out to strangle the man. James reacted immediately. He grabbed onto Sirius' ankle and dragged him back across. Sirius continued to struggle, trying to jump forward at the man.

"Let me at this bastard! It's his fault we don't have Harry! It's his fault Peter's not here! This bastard deserves to pay! Harry could be hurt or dead, because of this man! LET GO JAMES! THIS MAN DESERVES TO BE KILLED-!"

"NO! YOU AREN'T A MURDER!" James shouted, glaring at Sirius. Sirius stopped struggling. He didn't want to be nasty with him, hell, he didn't want to have another thing wrong with this day; but he could not let Sirius go to Azkaban for killing Mudungus. The scary part to him was the fact that he was unsure if he would _actually_ kill Mudungus. When Sirius was angry, he forgot about everything and his emotions controlled him "Sirius, strangling Mudungus won't bring Harry or Wormtail back," He saw Sirius wipe his eye, but said nothing. "We'll look for them, and we'll find both of them." Sirius gave a nod, and slowly went back to his seat. He immediately returned to his depressed position, his eyes turning duller than ever.

James looked away from Sirius, and saw every Order member's eyes on him. Well, except Dung who had just passed out on the table and was snoring loudly. Lily gave a slight smile and offered James her hand. He took it, she leaned against his shoulder, her eyes slightly watery.

The room stayed silent, except for the loud snores coming from Mudungus, while everyone remained in their own thoughts. The children were now sitting on the floor, Neville even had calmed down a bit, and were rolling a ball- which kept changing it's color- amongst themselves. They obviously knew something was off with the adults, and were staying unusually quiet.

The door opening interrupted everyone's thoughts.

Snape marched right into the room, a duller than usual expression on his face and a letter in his hands. James noted that the front of the letter, in sloppy handwriting, said: _'From Jull to Snape'_. "I need to talk to you...for a moment." Dumbledore nodded, and headed toward the door.

"I will be back in a moment," Dumbledore said, turning toward the Order, then going out the door and into the hallway. The room remained silent, and the only thing he could hear were panicked whispers, and panicking. It took only a total of five minutes for their conversation to be finished, and they both returned into the room, Dumbledore's eyes no longer marry and optimistic, and Snape looking as emotionless as usual.

"Everyone, Severus got a letter, and Harry's definitely not in that forest..."


	7. Brave Like Moony

**Every family member of mine has finally gotten out of the hospital, yay! So, that means, I probably will have a bit more time to update.**

**Bad news: (for you, well, not me) I got a part in the Wizard of Oz, my school play. So, four days a week, I'll be at rehearsals. My goal is to update at least once every two weeks. We'll see how that goes. **

**UPDATE: Well, the play got cancelled...disappointment. Anyway, more time for me to write! I hope... I need this to be beta read, but my sister said put it up now, and we'll put the beta edited version up in a few hours. So, you can read it now or later. It doesn't matter.  
**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and wow one-hundred followers! That means so much! Thank you! I love you all.**

_"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." _

_ ―Veronica Roth, Divergent_

Samuel came back too fast for Harry's liking.

What calmed his nerves slightly, is that Samuel did not seem as beat up as Moony. In fact, he did not seem hurt at all! Only a little red scratch on his cheek seemed to be different about him. He didn't sway when he walked, nor did anything seemed to be physically wrong with him. Though, his eyes seemed to tell a different story.

"Come on, Addams," Bray said, leading Samuel by the shoulder into the cell. He gave Harry a wicked smile, and motioned for him.

Harry stood up shakily from Moony's side, and gave him one last glance. _If Moony can do it; I can do. _Moony gave Harry a small smile and quietly said,

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

If Moony said it was, it was going to be.

He slowly walked toward Bray, his legs so shaky that he almost could not balance his weight. Bray seemed to have gotten annoyed with him after a few moments, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the cell with much force. Harry gave a whimper of fright, taking one last look at Moony. He gave Harry a reassuring nod, making Harry feel his nerves calm slightly.

"Hurry up, Potter, don't want them to be left waitin'," Bray said, finally dragging Harry out of the cell.

The hallways were dark, filled with cells on each side, though only half of them seemed filled. There were many paths, each with sharp turns leading in different directions, and Bray was walking at such a pace, that made Harry barely able to keep up. After what seemed like eternity of halls and doorways, they finally reached their destination.

The room was definitely bigger and more vibrant than the cell. The walls were painted silver, two little green snakes slithered occasionally across it. There was a large chandelier hanging from the center of the room sparkling. There was chains two pairs at each side of the room, a ring of blood surrounding them. There was four large chairs against the back wall, which reminded Harry of kings thrones. Three people with black cloaks -one in which had a _scary _white mask- stood at the back of the room, talking about something. Three children were in the room as well.

The youngest of the three looked a year younger then Harry. He had short red hair with brown eyes, that glanced around the room in fright. His hand gripped tightly at the older girl's, and he seemed to try to hide himself from the four men. The older girl had her hair in braids, and looked around eleven. Her hair and eyes were the same as the younger boys, so she must have been related in some way. She was relatively tall for her age.

The last person seemed to be out of place, standing awkwardly to the side from the boy and girl. She had long black hair, with sparkling hazel eyes that seemed a bit confused. She glanced around the room, observing every little detail about everything, maybe to formulate a way out of the room.

"Got the Potter boy," Bray said from behind, causing Harry to jolt out of his observation. He gave Harry a shove, which nearly had him fall to the floor. The other three nodded, and took their seats at the thrones at the right side of the room, Bray joining a moment later. The three children sat on the floor, and Harry followed them soon after sitting next to the black haired girl.

"These the new recruits, hm?" The man on the far left said, licking his lips. His features reminded him strangely of a wolf.

"Not for you, Greyback." The voice next to him responded with a roll of his eyes.

"And why are they not, Jull. They look so...so scrumptious..." His eyes held a dreamy look, as he looked on the children, making Harry shiver slightly.

"Control yourself." Another man spoke up, flipping his brown hair behind his back. "You know the purpose for them."

Greyback sneered, and backed down.

"Anyway," Bray spoke. "Let's see who we have here." He took a piece of parchment from the side table and unrolled it. "Annabelle Campell. Age: ten. Blood-status: Muggle. Parents status: father alive in custody, mother passed in childbirth. Siblings: Benjamin Campell, with us now. Ward: Bitten Child Ward or the BCW. Extra information: none.

"Benjamin Campell. Age: four. Same information as the other Campell.

"Jodie Harris. Age: eight. Blood-status: Another -ick- Muggle. Parents status: killed during raid. Siblings: none. Ward: BCW. Extra information: none." Bray paused, and took a sip of water from the desk beside him.

"Okay, last one, a very special one..." He gave Harry a wicked grin, which caused Harry to flinch. This man was absolutely terriffying. _Be brave like Moony_. He reminded himself. _Brave like Moony. _

"Harry James Potter. Age: five. Blood-status: Half-blood. Parents status: They are both unaware of the situation, though I think Severus told me that they are a bit suspicious and worried for him and Wormtail." He snorted. "They're so oblivious and trusting; it's not even funny. Siblings: none. Ward: Wormtail, that bloody idiot, put him in the Rebellion Ward, uck. Though, his parents are quite rebellious, and he is the most important to this master plan. Anyway, he's there. The Dark Lord approved, so I shouldn't complain.

"Going back to this, Extra information: -Merlin, this is a lot- His parents name is James and Lily Potter. He was close to Wormtail, though I don't think he trusts him anymore. Eh, I don't know. He may be one of the two children on the prophecy. Um, he may or may not be bitten in two weeks, the Dark Lord is still deciding. Blah, blah, blah, some more information of other random things. But, I think that's the highlights. Anyone have anything to add to anything."

"I do," Greyback said, licking his lips. "Can't one of you request to the Dark Lord that I could have one of them? Maybe that one..." He pointed his dirty finger toward Benjamin, who squealed and hid behind Anabelle.

"I told you no, you filth." Jull spoke, slouching in his chair.

"Why I oughta," Greyback growled, standing from his seat.

"Quit it you two," Bray said, with a roll of his eyes. Greyback sat back in his seat, glaring at Jull. "Scabior you got anything to say before we continue?" Scabior grunted. "Alright, Jull will you please tell the children what's happening to them in the next few weeks, hm?"

"Alrigh', Alright. 'Kay, so all of you in about, how long Greyback?"

"One week, four days."

"Right, One week and four days will be taken somewhere _special_ at night. You will obey all orders, and will learn everything about this world. After that night, you will pursue every wish the Dark Lord allows. Some of you, may or may not survive. Do everything we say, and everyone ya know will be fine. You disobey, punishment will be issued. But, trust us, ya don't want that to happen, hm?"

The four children nodded quickly.

"Alrigh', I think they understan'." He said, standing up from his seat and yawning. "Meetin' with the other three children now, hm?"

"We told 'em everything." Bray said, with a shrug. "I think everything's good. What was the last thing we needed to do?"

"To bond or some shit," Scabior replied, standing from his seat and walking toward the door. "Seeya twits later, I've got a meeting with Severus and the Dark Lord now."

"I'm goin' to beat some prisoner senseless." He gave a wicked grin. "I got permission yesterday, and I'm furious." He gave Jull another glare. "I'll see you two later."

"Eh, we betta leave, hm? We've got three otha kids to interview. I think they're younger, dunno." Jull said with a shrug. With that, he left the room.

"Right then," Bray said, giving a clap of his hands. "You four talk, and do whatever. Bond, I guess? You'll be on the missions and lessons for a _long _time, might as well get to know each other, stupid shit if you ask me." Without another word, he left the room slamming the door.

There was an incredibly awkward silence, and none of the children spoke one word. That was, until Benjamin burst out in tears hugging his sister.

"I'm scared, Anna, 'M scared," He cried, clinging to her. "I want daddy! I want to go home!"

"Sh, Benny, shh." She said. "Everything is alright. We'll go home soon, shh."

"I wouldn't tell him lies," Jodie spoke, leaning against the wall. "It'll make things worse."

"Will you not make remarks on everything, Harris." She growled, as Benjamin began to cry harder.

"Whatever, Campell." She said, rolling her eyes. She glanced around the room until her eyes came on Harry. "So, who are you, and why haven't I seen you until now?"

She seemed curious and slightly aggressive, which made Harry feel a little apprehensive. He did not know why he had never met these people before. Why was he just meeting them now?

"I don't know," Harry said softly, adjusting his glasses with his good arm.

"Like heck you don't!" She sneered at him, "You're a half-blood, or some crap. I don't even know what that means! You must be one of them." Harry scooted farther away from the girl. He could not help that he was a half-blood, or that they were Muggles. Would this Muggle hurt him?

"Jodie!" Annabelle shouted, shushing Benjamin and rocking him in a motherly fashion. "He's what four? He can't be one of those men or something that killed your parents; he's probably just as lost and confused as you and I are." She sent a glare toward Jodie, then looked at Harry. "Hey, buddy, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry mumbled, shifting his hurt arm to a more comfortable position. "And if you wanna know, a half-blood means you have a mummy or daddy that's all magical, and a mummy or daddy who is either a non-magic muggle or a muggleborn."

"Magic...?" Jodie questioned, her head tilted to the side. "There's no such thing as magic! Technology, sure, but not magic."

"Technowhat?" Harry asked. What in the world was that?

"Technology, you know like computers and stuff?"

"What's a computer?"

"You don't know what a computer is?" Benjamin said, wiping his eyes. His curiosity seemed to override his fear.

"No..." Harry replied, blushing slightly. "And magic is too real!"

"I think it's real." Benjamin added with a smile. "Can you do magic?"

"Of course he can't!" Jodie said, crossing her legs in Indian style. "It doesn't exist!"

"Jodie..." Anabelle warned, her voice slightly threatening. "Drop it."

"I'm not saying anything, just not magic isn't real is all."

"They're little. Let them have their imaginations while they can."

"But-but! I really can do magic, when I'm all mad or all sad I do accidental magic. When I'm all big and stuff, Mum and Dad and Sirius are going to take me to get a wand and stuff and go to Hogwarts!"

"Huh?" Benjamin tilted his head. "I'm all confused..."

"Harry, you've got a great imagination." Jodie said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to skip this whole 'bonding thing' and go take a nap." She went over to the farthest wall and leaned against it, and shut her eyes.

"Don't mind her, Harry," Anabelle said, giving him a smile. "She's just a bit insensitive."

"It's alright," Harry said, smiling slightly. She seemed very nice and Benjamin did too. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Benjamin moved to his side.

"So, what do you like doing, Harry?"

Then, the conversation erupted into a long conversation of flying, Qudditch, magic, computers, family, _home, _and a bunch of other things. Soon, the two were playing Zombie attack, goofing off and laughing like Harry would with his best friends. It was some of the most fun ever!

Before Harry knew it, the time for bonding was up and Bray had returned. He was quite sad he had to leave; Benjamin was awesome! Why couldn't he have been in the same cell? At least he knew they would be seeing each other, and he got to see Moony now. He couldn't wait to tell him about his time!

"Come on," Bray said, grabbing Harry by his wrist. Luckily, it was not Harry's bad arm. "Enough bonding, it's back to the cell for you."


	8. Said And Done

_"The absent are like children, helpless to defend themselves" - Charles Reade_

After the meeting with the adults, Harry started to feel a lot better. He did not know what this was caused by -those men were scary!- maybe it was he fact he found a friend. Well, excluding Moony, but Moony was old. He didn't count.

When Harry returned, he explained in every little detail to Moony what is great adventure was. Moony listened to his story, nodding his head and smiling, and making a few comments here and there. Samuel complained a bit loudly that everything Harry said was irrelevant and he needed to talk about something important, such as the 'Death Eaters' plans. But, after a glare from Moony, he stopped complaining and leaned against the wall, falling asleep within minutes.

Dinner soon arrived, and Harry realized that this food was absolutely _awful_ and unsatisfying. A piece of stale bread, a small piece of dry chicken, and a small glass of milk was all he received. If his tummy did not hurt so much, he would not have ate the food at all!

After Dinner, Moony suggested that they get some rest. There was no bed or even a cot, just a tiny blanket that the Death Eaters gave to them during dinner and expected the three to share. Harry was happy at that moment that he was short. He could fit under the blanket perfectly, his feet not even peaking out.

He laid on the stone floor, feeling a bit cold even with a blanket on top of him. Samuel and Moony did not join him, Harry realized after a few moments. He could not have this blanket by himself! What if they were cold too?

"Moony, Samuel?" Harry said, siting up slightly. "I can share the blanket if you're cold."

"No thank you, Harry," Moony replied, giving him a smile. "I'm perfectly warm just the way I am."

"You sure?"

"Positive, there isn't enough room under there anyway," he gave another smile. "Samuel, however, will accept your offer."

"No," Samuel replied with a slight glare. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Moony pointed out. "You don't even have a shirt anymore, and you're shaking. Share with Harry."

"But-!"

"Samuel," Moony was using his 'warning' voice, as Harry liked to call it. "Share with Harry." Samuel gave a sigh, and let go of the woman's hand. He crawled over next to Harry, spreading the blanket over the two. It did not go over his body completely, but he seemed content.

"There," He growled, switching his laying position to his back. "Happy?" Moony gave yet another smile.

"Very," He replied, laying on his back next to Harry. "Goodnight, Harry. Goodnight, Samuel." Samuel just gave a grunt in response, and Harry responded with a quick 'Goodnight'.

Harry loved sleeping like this, even if he did still feel cold. It made him feel safe in this place. He had not known the two for very long, but he had began to care for them very much, even if Samuel did not seem to like him.

He did miss his friends, his mum, his dad, and Sirius very much, but he was glad Moony was here with them. He wished he could go home. Would Moony still be around once they got out or would he never see him again? What about Benjamin and Samuel? Would they go back to their mummies and daddies and forget all about Harry?

He felt sad at the thought. He did not want them all to leave once he was out of this place. He wanted to stay their friends!

_But, Benjamin is a Muggle._ Harry reminded himself. _His mummy and daddy might not like wizards and witches. _

_'Muggles are nice,' _He remembered Padfoot telling him once. _'Nicer than witches and wizards in some points.' _

Were they looking for him? Were they worried about him?

He knew he should not have went into the forest, especially since it was Sirius' birthday. Now, he was stuck here, and they were probably worried about him. Why did he have to go in the forest? Maybe if he did not, Wormtail would still love him... Harry thought all these things as he drifted off onto a dreamless sleep.

The next day Harry woke up early. Samuel and Moony still weren't awake, and the woman in the corner hadn't even moved. She was starting to smell very bad, and had not even moved since Harry had arrived. Why did she sleep so long?

Breakfast arrived quickly after he awoke. It was definitely a little less bland than yesterday, in Harry's opinion: eggs, another piece of stale bread, and a glass of milk. It was a bigger portion of food, and made Harry feel more filled, but it was not taste that good. He missed his mum's cooking.

Samuel was the second to rise, and he was immediately taken by Jull for questioning or a meeting; Harry was not sure.

Moony awoke after what seemed like hours to Harry. He was bored just sitting in this cell, and he was glad that he would now have some company. Moony, once he had the tiny bit of breakfast the guards had provided, started telling him stories. They were about the adventures of some werewolf boy, who went to Hogwarts and made three amazing friends. It reminded Harry slightly of the stories his dad and Sirius told him, though this was about Moony, not them.

A little bit after lunch, Samuel returned. He was not battered, or bruised, or even harmed in the slightest, but he seemed upset about something. Harry would never ask him; he did not want to be yelled at.

It was not long until Harry was taken by Jull. He was not scared this time, nor was he panicked; he was somewhat excited. Maybe he would see Benjamin again! They could continue their Zombie attack!

The room was exactly the same, and Jodie, Anabelle, and Benjamin were there as well, Benjamin playing with Anabelle and Jodie just leaning stubbornly against the wall. There was only one adult there that Harry did not recognize. He had long, straight blond hair and piercing blue eyes, which seemed to look into a person's soul. He wore a long black cloak, which all the men seemed to wear.

He was not bothering anybody, but he looked terrifying.

Harry immediately smiled and ran over to Benjamin. They continued their Zombie attack game from yesterday, and Anabelle seemed to join this time. Benjamin and Harry were the zombies, and Anabelle was the citizen.

"Uuuuunnnngg," Harry grunted, stretching his arms out in front of him. "I neeed brainnnnsss!"

"Oh no!" Anabelle yelled in mock horror. "Please don't eat my brain! I need it for my reading!"

"Brainnnnsss!" Benjamin shouted, giving a giggle. Anabelle laughed as Benjamin attacked her.

"Oh no, stop, please! I need my brain!" Benjamin fell to the ground next to her, and Harry fell on the other side all laughing together.

A squeak from the door caused the three to go silent.

"Father," A little blond boy said, walking into the room as if he owned the place. He looked a lot like the Lucius guy. "I'm hungry, and I can't find Dobby anywhere!" He stomped his foot impatiently. "And I'm bored!"

"Draco, I thought I told you to stay in my office," Lucius said in a panicked voice. "Go back into my office, okay?" He ran to the door, just about to shut it in his face, when Jull rose his hand to stop him.

"Now, now, Lucius," He said, giving a devious smirk. "Let the child stay. 'E needs to learn the righ' way at a young age anyway, hm? Why not s'art now?"

"But, he's only five years of age and-,"

"'E needs to learn now, Lucius," He repeated, his voice going from devious to demanding. Lucius bowed his head and opened the door, allowing Draco to come inside.

"Yes, Father, I need to learn!" Lucius gave Draco a glare, but the boy did not seem to notice. "Whatcha need me to do, Mr. Jull?" Jull smiled, bending on one knee to reach to his sight level.

"You see these four kids, hm?"

"Yeah...and?"

"I wan' you to pick one of 'em. Anyone of 'em. I wan' to show you a demonstration. You four! Straigh' line now!" Harry, Benjamin, Anabelle, and Jodie quickly got in a straight line.

"Anyone? Will I get to play with them or something? Will they be my new best friend?" Draco smiled widely, practically bouncing with excitement.

"You'll get to play with 'em. Trust me. Now, pick one."

"Ummm," Draco walked in front of them, trying to decide. Harry was absolutely terrified. What if he got picked? Would something bad happen to him? Draco's icy blue eyes glanced into Harry's green ones, making Harry having to resist the urge to step back. This boy may have been the same age as him, but he still was terrifying.

"I want..." Draco took his finger and pointed to Anabelle. "Her. She's all pretty and she looks nice!"

"Very well," Jull smiled wickedly, grabbing her by the wrist. "Lucius, Draco, follow me. It'd be betta if we do this in a different room."

"Anna," Benjamin squeaked, tugging on her hand while Jull yanked her wrist. "Don't leave me." Jull gave another violent jerk on her wrist, causing Benjamin to let go.

"I'll be fine, Benny," She said, giving a smile. Harry could tell she was just smiling to calm down Benjamin. She looked absolutely terrified. "Just play with Harry, okay?"

Jull dragged her out of the room, her complying to his lead, and Draco and Lucius followed, shutting the door as they left. The room was silent, nobody daring to say a word or move. Everyone seemed frozen in fear. Eventually, it was Benjamin who broke the silence.

"Jodie..." He started, giving a sniffle. "Will Anna be alright?"

"Dunno," She replied, plopping herself back onto the floor. "Nobody can know with these people."

"She'll be okay," Harry said, sitting on the floor and Benjamin followed. "Anna's older! She knows how to handle things!"

A blood boiling scream erupted into the air, making Harry shiver and tears to go into his eyes. He knew for a fact it was Anabelle.

"Anna..." Benjamin mumbled, while tears started to roll down his face. "Jodie... Wha-what can I do? I-I need to help her!" Another scream went into the air.

"There's nothing you can do, Benjamin," She replied, seemingly unfazed by the screaming. "Just put your hands over your ears." Benjamin listened, squeezing his hands against his ears. Another bone chilling yell went into air and Benjamin began to cry harder. Harry tried to control himself crying for Benjamin, but he could not help it. Anabelle must be hurting...

"I still can hear it, Jodie! Make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted. Jodie gave him a look of sympathy. Another scream...

"I'm sorry," She said, her usual uncaring demeanor falling. "I would if I could, but I can't, I'm sorry..." She gave a sigh, and wrapped an arm around him, making Benjamin cry harder. Harry sat there, tears falling silently from his eyes. He wished Moony was there to comfort him...

The screaming went on for what seemed like eternity, never seizing, and never getting any quieter. Harry wondered what they could be possibly be doing to her to make her _hurt _so badly. Someone needed to make it stop...

After a long while, the screaming stopped, making Harry feel slightly relieved, and slightly scared. What if she did not make it? No, she had to make it. She promised Benjamin she would be fine... She had to be fine.

Within a minute, the blond hair boy stumbled into the room. He was not as cocky, or as arrogant as he was earlier. In fact, he seemed distraught, and his face looked as though he had just been crying.

"Is Anna..." Benjamin asked the boy, his eyes red and his face marked with tears. He did not seem to know how to end his sentence.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, refusing to look him in the eye. "I didn't know..."

"Like hell you didn't!" Jodie barked, her eyes flashing. Draco went closer to the three. "Go away you scum!" He took a step back.

"I WANT ANNA!" Benjamin shouted, standing up and starting to cry more. "LET ME SEE ANNA!"

"Anabelle is dead..." Draco mumbled, bowing his head. "She's...she's gone."

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites I have been receiving! I love you all!**


	9. Revealing of a Plan

**For whoever read my last author's note, which I deleted, I told you it wouldn't be that long. But, to the person who said they hated me for being unable to update... yeah, that hurt a bit. **

**Oh, and I managed to pass Driver's ED. Yippy! Now just to prepare for my license! And one more thing, A Very Potter Senior Year? FANTASTIC! It was so worth staying up basically all of the night :3  
**

**Another thing: I am loosing my self-confidence with this story. I really am. I feel like this thing is just horrid... I may eventually re-write it (when I finish it first :3). Anyway, may I ask a favor and give me a review of what you think when you're done? And a BOAT LOAD of criticism. I definitely need it.  
**

**Oh, and I won't give on this story, although how much it can frustrate me. I promise. :3**

**Let's continue the story, shall we?**

_No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye. You were gone before we knew it, and only God knows why._

_-Author Unknown_

Harry's heart felt heavy, and he desperately craved for Moony's comfort. Annabelle was...gone? The Annabelle he played zombie attack earlier? She wasn't coming back? She was killed by this Draco and the other two men? It wasn't fair... Harry wiped his eyes, trying to refrain himself from breaking down. ' _Come on, Harry, b__e brave like Moony,' _He reminded himself. '_Brave people don't cry, be brave like Moony...'_

Benjamin, Harry noticed, was doing the complete opposite. He was clinging to Jodie, tears streaming down his face, screaming how he wanted Anna, and how Draco was lying to them. Jodie was emotionless, not surprisingly to Harry, and rubbing Benjamin's back in a almost robotic manner. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes seemed not really focused on anything in particular.

It was only a few moments until the two, scary men arrived back into the room. Jull glanced around, a large smile on his face filled with joy as he looked at the broken Benjamin. His robe and hands were covered in blood, and he twirled his wand in his hand, as if he were casting the spells yet again.

The other man, Lucius, seemed totally different. His face was filled with terror, and his body shook slightly as he glanced at the other man. His robe was filled with splotches of blood, but it looked like he had tried to wipe them off. His hands were slightly scraped as well.

As soon as he saw Draco, he immediately ran up to his son, embracing him into a hug. Draco wrapped his hands around his father's neck to his, burying his head into his shoulder. He was not crying, nor was he shaking. He just stayed there practically emotionless.

Lucius rubbed his back slightly.

"It's alright, Draco, Daddy's with you now," Lucius said, his head turning to Jull giving him a slight glare. Jull shrugged in response.

"It was o'ly a muggle." He said bluntly. _Only a Muggle?_ _But, Muggles are humans just like wizards and witches are... Aren't they? _"And Draco is old enough. He'll be on small missions soon enough. Oh, common Lucius don' give me dat look. You need him to mature a bit."

Lucius sighed and nodded, knowing if he argued it would be a loosing battle.

"I suppose you may be right," Lucius mumbled, shifting Draco's weight to his other side. "You could of gave me a bit of warning though."

Jull laughed, giving a wicked smile.

"I could of but dat would of ruined the surprise, hm?" Lucius gave somewhat of a smile.

"Well, I suppose you may be right yet again... But, I am sorry to inform you that I have a meeting with the Dark Lord in an half-an-hour, so I must be going. It was nice, um, you know."

Jull gave a nod and smile in understanding, his eyes blazing from happiness. It made Harry sick to the stomach to see a person so happy about Anabelle being...dead.

"Have fun with the Dark Lord, an' make sure to tell 'em about our latest captures and such over here, hm?"

Lucius waved his hand idly, walking out the door with a simple hum.

Jull watched Lucius retreat, and as soon as the door closed, he turned to Benjamin and Jodie.

"Alrigh' everyone, I guess we're done here for today," He said solemnly, as if the children enjoyed being with him. "But don' worry, we'll be back tomorrow for more fun! In fac', we'll start preparing for our firs' assignmen'!" He gave a wicked smile to Benjamin, who flinched in Jodie's arm.

"Now, le's get you back to your cells," He motioned for the three to follow, and the children quickly followed after him.

The journey seemed to take _forever. _Jull going swiftly down the hallways as usual; Harry, Benjamin, and Jodie staying as close as possible, as if they were going to be attacked any moment. With this guy, nobody knew what the outcome would be like. They didn't know if he was taking them back to their cells, or if they were going to end up like Anabelle. This man could not be trusted...not at all.

After what seemed like eternity, they arrived at Harry's cell. It looked as dank and dark as usual; Samuel and Moony facing one another, their expressions straight as if they were in a deep, serious conversation.

Jull opened the cell quickly, causing Samuel and Moony to look up, then grabbed Harry from the trio and pushing him inside.

"Until next time," He quickly whispered to him, then turned to lead Jodie and Benjamin back to their ward. Harry gave them one last glance goodbye, in fear that he may never see them again.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away.

_"Stop being such a baby," _Harry reprimanded himself. _"Babies don't cry...Can't you just start being brave like Moony...be brave." _He couldn't help himself any longer. He began to cry, tears falling from his face silently, and his figure shaking.

"Harry..." Moony said, getting up from his sitting position and walking to Harry, a slight limp in his walk. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry didn't answer the question. He simply wrapped his arms around Moony, his height so small in comparison with the fully grown man. He

"I-I'm sorry," Harry whimpered, wiping his eyes. "I-I'm trying to be brave, b-but, I-I can't stop c-crying..."

"Oh Harry," Moony said, rubbing his back. "It's alright to cry. '_We need never be ashamed of our tears'_." Harry sniffed, putting his head down. "Harry, look at me. There you go. Everyone cries Harry. I cry, you cry, your friends cry, Samuel cries, even your parents cry; it doesn't make them not brave." He glanced over to Samuel, who was watching the two with great heed. "It just makes us human."

Samuel and Moony shared a look for a moment, until Samuel looked away.

"I'm scared, Moony..." Harry mumbled, burying his head in his shoulder.

"It's alright to be scared. You'd be foolish not to be. How about you tell me what happened. Come on, cub. I'd carry you, but I'm not in the right strength to do so." He let go of Harry, and they both sat next to each other, shoulder against shoulder, against the wall.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

And that's what Harry did. He told them everything with every detail he could remember. Once he had finished his story, a silence filled the room, the things a child had witnessed sinking in.

"Harry..." Moony spoke, his brain at loss for words. "She's...she's in a better place now."

"What was her name did you say?" Samuel questioned curiously.

"Anabelle."

"No, her full name."

"Anabelle...Anabelle...It started with a C."

"Campell?"

"I think..."

"Damn it!"

"Samuel, don't do this to yourself..." Moony warned softly.

"But..."

"No, don't," He said sternly. "It isn't your fault. It will never be your fault. You are only a child."

"I'm thirteen years old!"

"That's still a child."

Samuel sent Moony a icy glare in response, while grabbing the women's hand in his own.

"So what of what you think! I don't care! I'm going to sleep!" With that, he grabbed the blanket and laid down facing the wall.

Moony gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to Harry. What in the world...?

"He's just a bit upset and cranky." He said with a smile. A squeak of 'am not!" came from the corner, making Moony's grin become larger. "Told you," Harry giggled in response.

But, things were still confusing him greatly...again. Why was Samuel thinking this was his fault? Harry knew for sure Samuel didn't kill her... it was Jull, Lucius, and that blonde kid; not him. But, why was he putting the blame on himself?

"Moony," Harry spoke into the comfortable silence. "Why does Samuel think this was his fault? I know, it wasn't; it was the bad guys. But, why is he blaming his-self?" Samuel tensed in the corner, and Moony gave a sigh.

"You're very observant, Harry." He gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair.=. "Do you remember how Wormtail brought you here?"

"Yeah, he took me and my best friends to a cave and portkeyed me here...Why?"

Moony didn't answer his question but continued. "Do you know how he took you without you knowing beforehand?" Harry nodded. "Well, Harry there are more people than just Wormtail taking children from their homes...

"Muggles, half breeds, Squibs, Muggleborns, and any type of person that didn't meet the 'normal' wizard or witch standards have been discriminated against for many years by pureblood families... Not all families were prejudice, in fact, some pureblood families even were extremely fascinated by the Muggle culture, though they did still have a fear toward half breeds...They can be considered an exception.

"Putting that beside the point, these families believe it is right to mingle with these people. They believe it is right to marry, have children. They're right. It's not right to discriminate a person on how they appear, or how they were raised, or even what's in their blood. Judge a person on what's inside.

"This may be right, but some witches and wizards refused to believe it. They judge a person on the status of their blood and their outward appearance.

"Now, there is a wizard. A very great, but a very evil wizard. His name is Voldemort, and he is a man leading an army of evil.

"He has a goal to make this world pure. Destroy every ounce of non-magic there is, no matter what the cost may be. He wants to rule.

"He started attacking innocent Muggles and Muggleborns around the time I was your age. At first, he was simply attacking Muggle villages in an act to destroy them. But, mostly his plans failed. He killed many, yes, but wasn't able to successfully destroy them all.

"Another problem came to Voldemort at this time as well, Dumbledore and the Ministry were forming organizations to stop him and his followers. He started having fewer and fewer followers, and the one's he did have weren't satisfactory. Less and less people seemed keen to join him, when the risks were high of being caught and thrown in Azkaban. These organizations were becoming too strong and too large in number.

"So, Voldemort seeked out a new form of help by recruiting werewolves, vampires, and even a few giants. This helped him even out his numbers, and the prejudice against them were so bad that they were even more willing to fight for his cause, though they didn't completely understand what they were fighting for.

"Now, Vampires never had a problem in numbers and were very useful to Voldemort's cause. They had no problem sucking out the life of non-magical people and killing whoever crossed their path. Their loyalty stayed firm.

"Giants weren't necessarily the most useful, but Voldemort managed to get use of them. They could destroy villages and towns within minutes, but they aren't the most intelligent beings. They still managed to stay large in number and stay loyal to this cause.

"Werewolves, however, had a problem.

"Their numbers started to dwindle, and they managed to only kill scarcely, except on full moons, with only the exception of a few.

"Voldemort was not very pleased with this. To him, his followers needed to be obedient and be able to kill at any moment. Plus, during full moon, the amount of people being turned to werewolves during the moon was becoming fewer and fewer, making it harder and harder to find new recruits. So, Voldemort came up with a task.

"About five years ago, he gave every werewolf a task; recruit more werewolves. It didn't matter how they did it, as long as they recruited more werewolves.

"At first, the werewolves kidnapped, convinced, or captured any known werewolves around. But, they soon learned that wasn't enough, so they started targeting wizards and witches to become werewolves.

"When Voldemort heard of this, he became outraged. He didn't want them tainting the wizarding population. So, he demanded them to go after the Muggles.

"So, they did. They started capturing Muggle children older and younger then you, and training them to be followers for Voldemort. And that's how these wards started...

"They're going to start telling you lies soon, Harry. Don't ever believe a word they say. Never-!"

A loud cough caused Moony to come out of his story, and the both of them looked up.

The guard from when Harry first arrived stood there. His expression was filled with outrage.

"What did I tell you about corrupting these children!" The guard shouted, slamming the cell door open. "You know what this boy is needed for and, yet, you go and try to deliberately teach them wrong!" He slammed the cell open, and grabbed Moony by the arm, giving him a death grip. He whispered something into his ear and started to drag him out of the cell.

"Don..Don't take Moony," Harry pleaded desperately. "He didn't do anything I-I swear!"

"I'll be fine, Harry," Moony said, as the guard gave Harry a glare. Those were what Anabelle said to Benjamin before... The cell door slammed closed and the guard and Moony were gone within an instant.

Harry stared at the cell door in fear.

Was Moony going to end up like Anabelle?


	10. The Order in Buisness

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean the world to me! I love you all!**_

_We got the Potter boy here with Wormtail. We should have a meeting in a few hours. Leave soon._

_Oh, and don't forget your potions, we've got a rebellious one again. Goody day!_

_I want them to die slower this time, make sure you modify the potion to do that._

_See you soon,_

_EL_

James could feel every passing second as he paced across the meeting room. He glanced at his watch, noted the time, and began to pace again.

"They should be here any minute, dear," Molly spoke, as she put a tea kettle on the table. "How about you sit down for a minute and drink a cup of nice hot tea."

"No, thanks," James quickly mumbled, glancing at the window yet again.

"James," Molly insisted, pulling out a chair and pouring him a full cup of tea. "Here, sit. This should calm your nerves a bit." She motioned for him to sit, and with a sigh, James obliged sitting right between Lily, who had her gaze directly out the window in thought, and Sirius, who continued to stir his tea in thought. Across from him sat Mundungus, as drunk as ever, his frame leaning back on the chair and babbling incoherently, with Arthur next to him, fiddling with a muggle watch. Moody, his eyes blazing throughout the room and his face alert for sudden attack, and Kingsley, his expression bored, sat on the two sides of Dumbledore, who sat at the end of the table sipping his tea happily.

James gazed as his tea unhappily, and began to tap his foot to calm his nerves. He wanted Alice and Frank to arrive quickly with the Death Eater, so they could go and save Harry and Peter from wherever they were being held captive. He desperately hoped neither of them were hurt...

The Order had been on a desperate search for clues on how to find them. They searched every inch of Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmede, and James and Sirius even searched the hidden passageways hidden throughout the castle in hope to find some type of clue. But, their searching had no avail...there was absolutely no trace.

Then, Moody suggested they should interrogate the children, to see if they could recall anything. None of the Weasley children remembered anything useful, but little, sweet, naïve Neville Longbottom continued to tell an elaborate story in his mind on Harry's capture by Peter. Dumbledore suspected professional memory charms being added to his memories, but they could not tamper with the memories to see if they deemed true, because they waited too long and it could affect Neville's memories. Needless to say, there was no other ways to get witness events.

So, after Dumbledore was almost killed by a furious Lily Evans, he proposed they start searching throughout muggle and wizard communities, specifically those that were isolated from society or had recent unusual criminal activity.

For a few days, the Order searched for hours on end, barely having a moment for sleep. None of the Order rested; they were determined to find Harry and Wormtail before it was too late.

It was a week after their disappearance that the Order managed to finally find a lead. It was exactly what they needed, a Death Eater.

That is why James and Lily were at the Weasley's house at two in the morning. Frank and Alice Longbottom had found the infamous Death Eater, Cameron Jull, in a secluded forest Ross-Shire, Scotland, attempting to hide the body of a young girl. The couple managed to ambush him quickly, and without too much of a fight, as they took him by surprise.

It was out of pure luck that Alice and Frank managed to find and capture Cameron Jull, and James thanked Merlin that finally a lead had come.

After what seemed like eternity, a knock issued from the door and James bolted out of his chair to answer, unable to sit in his chair much longer. He grinned as he saw Alice and Frank drenched in sweat, but with minimal injuries. Although, Jull looked as though he managed to hit a rough spot on Frank's face. Alice wand was raised in the air to carry Jull's unconscious body, which had a few bruises and scrapes littered on his face, and Frank with what looked like to be a young girl in his arms.

"We found her with Jull," Frank said solemnly. "I tried a few charms on her, but she was long gone..."

James nodded, glancing at the young girl, and motioned for the pair to come inside.

The Order, except Mudungus who was now passed out on the table snoring, was immediately on their feet, making preparations for the Death Eater's interrogation. Molly placed a chair in the center of the living room, with plenty of sitting room for the Order, and Alice not so gently placed Jull on the floor. Moody did a quick scan of his body for anything that may help for his escape or essential for his questioning. After the scan, Arthur dragged Jull's body into the chair, mumbling a quick _Incarcerous _to bind him to the chair.

Frank placed the young girl on the floor and began to scan her for an identity. Dumbledore and Kingsley were right beside him; Kingsley mumbling a few charms to learn the cause of death, and Dumbledore just stood there simply observing.

James sat directly on the couch in front of the man, in order to meet this man's eyes. He would find out what happened to his son and one of his best friends.

Sirius and Lily sat on each side of him. Sirius seemed absolutely furious at the man before him, his eyes showing pure fury. Lily, on the other hand, looked desperate for answers and slightly revengeful, her eyes showing her hurt and pain she had been going through.

The rest of the Order managed to finish their tasks within a few moments and sat around the man, each person showing signs of fury, desperation, and maybe a ting of fear.

"_Rennervate," _James muttered, his wand pointed toward Jull.

Jull's eyes darted open immediately, and began to scan the room, his face filled with confusion. As soon as he laid eyes on Frank, he let out a small growl and began to glare around the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Jull," Dumbledore spoke. James snorted at Dumbledore's friendly tone."My colleagues and I are terribly sorry this happened at such a short notice, but we would like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Jull, if that would be fine with you?" Jull stared at him.

"I've got the first one," Sirius hissed, as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again. "Where is my godson?" Jull did not reply, but just stare. Sirius glared.

"I said," he repeated, "Where. Is. My. Godson." Jull laughed at Sirius' anger, while Kingsley and Lily put up their arms to stop James and Sirius from attacking him.

"HE ASKED YOU A QUESTION. ANSWER IT." James fumed, his little patience dwindling thin. Jull just gave a smirk at him.

"He needs bloody Veritaserum to get him to talk," Lily muttered, after a moment of tension. "He seems unable to do so himself, that piece of slime."

"Now, hold on a moment, you three," Dumbledore said, his cheerful expression never leaving. "Let him have a moment to think."

"We haven't got all bloody flipping night, Albus," Moody barked, taking a flask out of his coat pocket. "Here," he handed the flask to Lily. "Shove three droppers of this down his throat." Lily gave Alastor a thankful smile.

"Who said even with Veritaserum you'll be able to get me to talk?" Jull sneered.

"Finest bottle of Veritaserum in the land _Jull," _Moody bragged, giving a loud chuckle. "Not even Voldemort himself could keep his mouth shut." Jull flinched slightly at his name, his eyes going wide, and he pulled his mouth tightly shut.

"Open up, or I will for you," Lily ordered. Jull kept his mouth tightly shut, somewhat like a young child. Lily glared, and opened his mouth with her hands, shoved the potion in his mouth, and forced his mouth shut, putting her hand over his mouth to make him swallow.

Jull glared furiously at Lily, struggling against his bonds in attempt to escape, but had no avail. It was only a minute before his face became blank, the potion working immediately.

The Order members grinned in unison.

"Let's see if this works shall we?" James smirked, as Lily sat beside him. "What is your name?"

"Cameron Jull."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty Nine."

"Why were you with this little girl's body?" Frank interrupted, his curiosity overflowing.

"I needed to discard the body."

"Why?"

"It was stinking up the place."

"Did you... kill her?" Alice asked, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Yes."

"Why?

"Lucius' boy needed to learn fun."

"Malfoy," Sirius growled. "I always hated that bloke."

"Who...who was she?" Frank questioned. "I can't seem to get any documentation or records of her," He added at the look of the Order's confused faces.

"Anabelle Campell."

"Tell me more."

"Anabelle Campell was a muggle with a brother named Benjamin. She was ten years old, and under our special care."

"Like, my son." James stated.

"Yes,"

"Now tell me, where is my son."

"He's in the Werewolf Unit in the Rebellion Ward."

"Werewolf Unit...Rebellion Ward...?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"The Dark Lord has been recruiting werewolves into the werewolf unit for around six years. The Dark Lord found this abandoned place for us to keep track of the werewolves. We divided them into four wards: the BCW, the RW, the ABW, and the NUW."

"What do these wards do exactly? What do they do?" Lily asked, curiosity deep in her green eyes.

"These wards divide up the werewolves," Jull replied, his face expressionless and his voice in monotone. "The BCW is known as the Bitten Child Ward. It is where we keep all of the newly recruited children, mostly muggles, to be bitten on the full moon. But, half of the time they get maimed or killed before they can be changed.

"The RW is the Rebellion Ward. It's where we keep all of the rebellious werewolves, so they don't influence the other loyal werewolves. We don't allow people under thirteen to enter, unless for special circumstances. We don't want the rebellious one's to affect the young one's minds.

"The ABW is the Attempted Breeding Ward. We keep the majority of the older females there to mate with them, and let them bare werewolf offspring. Unfortunately, not all of them pass on the gene to their children, which is a shame.

"The last ward we have is the NUW or the Not Useful Ward. The older werewolves or the younger ones of no use are sent there to die off. Usually of starvation or attacking one another. That's about it."

This made James sick to his stomach. He could remember clearly the pain and anguish Remus went through when he was alive, just for being a werewolf. But, _children_ being bitten, killed, and brainwashed for a _stupid _war and having to face the same punishment for being a werewolf, and the pain of these wards made James absolutely disgusted of this man in front of him. Lily seemed equally as disgusted and saddened by this information. She grabbed James hand and leaned slightly against him for comfort.

"How...how could you do those things to children...?" Molly whispered, her eyes wide with un-shed tears.

"It's fun." Jull stated. The fact that he was under Veritaserum and still said it was 'fun' made James' stomach twist again.

"Excuse me," Alice said, running over into the bathroom and discarding her dinner and Frank following her immediately. Unfortunately, her wrenching deemed to be quite loud and managed to wake up three of the boys.

"Mom?" Fred and George spoke in unison, climbing down the stairs with Ron in trail. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweeties, just go back up stairs." Molly answered sweetly, slight desperation in her voice.

"But-," Ron began, but froze as he saw the man in the middle of the room. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing, dear, we're just trying to find Harry-!"

A loud thump from the kitchen came, and James glanced over his shoulder. Five men and a young boy with long, black cloaks and white masks stood in the kitchen, two in front of the broken front door and the rest surrounding the not moving Mundungus. Their wands were raised at the Order members in unison.

"Dears, go upstairs." Molly quaked, drawing her wand out quickly.

"Oh, no they don't," one of the Death Eaters spoke, his wand quickly going to the boys. "I believe, you have something that doesn't belong to you."

**I finally have every detail for this story planned including the ending :D Yay.**

**Sorry, for no quote at the beginning, I couldn't fit a place to put the letter, so I put it instead of the quote.**

_**What did you think of this chapter? Send me a review and some critism! **_


	11. Werewolf Wards

Ever since the guard took Moony, Harry's mind had been unable to rest. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even manage to say a few simple words to Samuel. All he did was lean against the wall and stare, thinking of Moony and how he may be suffering like Annabelle.

Though, Harry did try to remain positive. Maybe Moony was just being questioned by the other guards and playing with other people like he did when the guards took him. _Yeah, that's probably what's happening, a big sleepover. _Harry mused. But, in his heart, he knew this wasn't the truth.

"We can both hope," Samuel mumbled, clutching the women's hand next to him. Harry clamped his hand over his mouth. Had he really said that out loud?

"Relax, kid, I'm not going to bite" He added, attempting to give a smile, which ended looking like a grimace. . "...Unless, you want me to that is."

"I wasn't scared of you biting me," Harry muttered. Samuel chucked slightly.

"Well, you definitely are the first." Harry grinned. Maybe Samuel wasn't so scary after all...

The two sat alone in a comfortable silence, each child's mind racing with a million things about the other. Samuel seemed so much more friendly then a few days before, and it was odd to Harry that Samuel actually cared about Moony's fate... When did he manage to grow feelings?

He observed the older boy, the scars running over his face; the ragged pajama pants hanging loosely from his bony frame; the big bruise beneath his eye; and the way he held the woman's hand next to him with such tightness, as though she would melt out of his grasps at any moment.

"Who's that girl? The one you're holding hands with?" Harry asked in a moment of bravery. Samuel's face quickly became darkened, his grin fading into a frown.

"That 'girl' wa-is my mom. She's the only family I've got left...unless you count Moony." Samuel sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He was silent for a moment, then he shot his head up, glaring at the black haired boy. "She's just asleep is all...and...well, it's none of your business, Potter." He finally snapped. Harry flinched back slightly at the change of tone, and Samuel's glaring face quickly lightened up.

"Sorry... just, don't ask about my life, okay? I'm not ready to talk about it... especially to a five year old." He grumbled. Harry nodded, fighting the urge to protest on how he was a big kid.

"It's okay," Harry smiled, trying to reassure the boy. "You're a lot bigger than me."

A roaring of an alarm caused both the boys to jump in alarm, Samuel letting go of his mother's hand to sit by Harry, as though to protect him from some type of harm.

"What's-What's going on?" Harry asked, frightened.

"No idea," Samuel replied Pops issued from every corner, smoke surrounding the whole area, even coming into the cell. Booming footsteps starting coming toward the two boys cell, causing the two to move closer against the wall.

"AADAMS," A man yelled into the cell, which Harry immediately recognized as the guard. "Come with me immediately, Jull's been captured and the Dark Lord requested you come to redeem yourself." The guard mumbled something, and the smoke within the cell immediately vanished.

"And if I refuse?"

"We kill that one man... what's do ya call him? Moony or Boovy or some shit. That man we took out of here to get 'im away from Potter. We'll kill him in the messiest, slowest way we could an' you would have to watch." Samuel's eyes went wide, his eyes becoming slits.

"You son of a bitch, Levyvell. You wouldn't." The guard gave a small chuckle. "Besides, I thought you already killed him."

"We didn' kill him; we needed him for purposes like this one, and just wanted him away from that Potter kid." His devious smile became larger. "You tested me once an' you saw what happened," He pointed toward Samuel's mother. "Make up your mind now, or I'll make you come and kill your friend."

Samuel sighed dejectedly and stood up, his eyes never turning away from the guard. The guard slammed the cell door open with a quick flick of his wand. He took out a white mask from his robes, placed it carefully on Samuel's face, then grabbed him by the arm.

"You better not get sick this time," He muttered, as they both disappeared with a _pop!_

Within a few moments, the halls and cells became quiet once again, only the smoke remained lingering throughout the paths.

A idea suddenly struck Harry. Since nobody was here anymore, he could search this whole place for escape! He could bring Jodie and Moony and Ben and they could all come home and meet his mom and dad and his friends! It was a perfect plan!

All he needed was to escape this cell. There wasn't many things he could use: a dirty plate, an empty glass, and a blanket. Maybe he could fit though the bars? Like the guy his mommy and him saw on the muggle news a long time ago. He smiled to himself. Let's see if it would work.

He tiptoed toward the cell bars and looked both ways to make sure nobody was coming. The coast was clear, so he could now try his plan.

Harry realized suddenly that he had become thinner, since he was taken from his home. His body fit though the cell very easily, his head ending up being the only problem.

He smiled widely. Faze one: get out of the cell was now complete. Now, all he needed to do was find Moony, Jodie, and Benjamin.

He glanced to his left and his right, smoke still filled in the air. _Let's see, when I come back from a meeting with the mean men we always go that way, _Harry thought, pointing to his left. _Maybe, if I go this way; I can find them.  
_

He immediately started walking down the hall sneakily, checking every cell -which most of them were empty- and watching carefully for any guards that might come his way. It was only about ten minutes until he ran into a wooden door at the end.

_What would a door be doing at the end? _He opened the door quietly, a slight _squeak! _coming from the hinges.

Harry was now standing in a small room with four doors each labeled something different: BCW, ABW, NUW, and the one he just came from 'RW'. He had no idea what any of those letters meant, but after a quick eeny meeny miny moe he cracked the door to the ABW.

He peeked inside to see a large room with around twenty women and three babies. The stench was awful smelling of blood and urine with a mixture of rotting flesh. One of the babies were crying and looked skinnier than anything Harry had ever seen, and the women weren't in much better shape.

He shut the door quickly. Jodie, Moony, and Benjamin couldn't possibly be in there.

This left Harry with two choices: BCW and NUW. He decided to spin around with his eyes shut, seeing which place he would point to in the end. After many unsuccessful tries, his finger landed on the BCW, and after a moment of calming his dizzy spell, he creaked open the door for a peak.

This place was much cleaner than the ABW, but still had a bad smell of dirty socks to it and didn't contain any cells. Harry could see kids just like him mingling around, either talking to one another, sleeping on the ground, or playing a small game of what Harry recognized as the Muggle game '_Ninja'. _There was three guards standing against the wall, two watching the children's every move with some sort of hunger. The third guard was giggling madly to herself, as if she had won some sort of prize.

Harry scanned the room for his friends and grinned widely as he found them. Benjamin was laying on the stone floor asleep, as Jodie sat next to him like a guard dog. Her face was dark red, while she talked to some older girl about Harry could only guess.

"FINE THEN, BRAT!" The older girl huffed, stomping away with her arms crossed. Jodie smirked slightly.

"IT'S WHAT YOU GET JERK!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the third guard.

"MISS CARROW, JODIE'S HIDING BENJAMIN SOME FOOD!" The older girl yelled, her face filled with fake shame. "I tried to take it away to show it to you, but she just wouldn't listen."

"NO, you're just lying 'cause you're a suck up." Jodie said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, you're the one hiding Campell food 'cause he's on food probation!"

"Am not!"  
"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM-!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP," The third guard shouted, her laughter becoming anger. "Filthy Muggle spawn, why can't the moon be here already."

"Agreed, Alecto," spoke the second guard, who looked remarkably like Alecto Carrow. "Harris, are you hiding food again?"

"No," she murmured.

"I can _prove_ it," the older girl said, striding over to Jodie, dropping the bread and grabbing the small piece of bread off the floor. "Look, Mr. and Miss Carrow! See! She's hiding food!"

"It wasn't there before, _she _put it there and said it was mine!" She pleaded, but by the look in the Carrows' eyes; they were not buying it.

"Lynn is a half-blood, she's got more privilege plus more honesty then you disgusting Muggle scum." Alecto Carrow said, retrieving her wand from her back pocket. "You're kind need to be taught a lesson."

"Please, don't! I swear I haven't-!"

"_CRUCIO!"_

Harry watched in horror as Jodie fell to the ground, screaming in agony as Lynn and the three guards laughed. Benjamin immediately bolted up, but did nothing to help, in fear he might be next. The rest of the children didn't react to the scene, just continued on their merry way.

The sight made Harry feel queasy and terrified for his friend. Anabelle immediately appeared in his mind... her endless screams of pain as he just sat around in the other room...

But, Harry was determined to not let this happen again. He opened the door- suprising some of the kids closest- and bolted toward the guard attacking Jodie.

He ran into the Carrow, in attempt to knock her over, but she was too big for him.

Alecto, loosing her focus, turned toward Harry in shock and confusion, as Jodie gave a few deep breaths of relief.

"How dare you interrupt me, _scum! _I am a Carrow and you are nothing! You have no right to touch me!" She shouted, her wand going up in anger. "_CRUCIO!"_

Blasts of pain shot through every part of Harry's body, and he screamed. Never before in his life had he ever felt so much _pain_. It was like lightning bolts striking over and over and never seizing to stop. Tears sprang to his eyes immediately, and he begged for it to stop.

"Alecto, STOP!" Amycus shouted with a plea, but did not dare to enter her path.

"I want to see the sanity leave this child's eyes!" She shouted, grinning widely as Harry cried out again. The pain was becoming unbearable...

"You're going to get in trouble!"

Why couldn't it just end?

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with my decision!"

All Harry wanted to do is save his friend...

"Do you know who this is!"

He could feel his mind slipping away from his grasps...

"It doesn't matter, Amycus!"

He couldn't hold on much longer...

"That's Harry Potter, Alecto! HARRY POTTER."

Alecto gave a gasp, and immediately lifted the curse from Harry. He gave a sigh of relief, and curled up in a semi-ball on the floor. Benjamin and Jodie quickly surrounded him.

"What's he doing in this ward?"

"How should I know... but, thank Merlin you didn't kill him... the Dark Lord would of had both of our heads."

"What should we do with him?"  
"I'll take him back to the cell where he belongs... and he'll stay there. I can say for the both of us he's been punished enough... for now."

With that, Harry was taken from the BCW without another word. Amycus shrunk the bars and put extra enchantments on the cell door, so Harry could not escape.

Plan Potter had failed, but Harry would stay optimistic about getting out soon... For now, he just took a long nap, physically exhausted from the day.


	12. The Unravelling of Wormtail

**Okay, I'm so sorry to left you like that... I actually intended to start making updates, but my uncle passed away out of nowhere and just everything's been a mess... But, I'll start making regular updates if life doesn't be a bitch to me. **

**Anyway, let's continue!**

_Carry on my Wayward Son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done, _

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more._

_-Carry On My Wayward Son, Kansas_

The room remained quiet, no Order member or Death Eaters daring to make another move. One of the Death Eaters wand remained pointed at Fred, George, and Ron, his gaze never moving from Molly's gaze. Two of the Death Eaters remained at the door, surrounding the unconscious Mudungus, while the other man, with his wand out, and the child stood in the entrance to the family room.

James, Lily, and Sirius stood side by side in front of Jull, wands at the ready and faces determined to not let these men get away. Alice, Frank, and Kingsley stood behind their prisoner, none of them showing any sign of fear. Dumbledore and Moody nowhere to be found, which really infuriated James, though he had no time to think about such things.

Molly was still in her glaring match with the Death Eater, Arthur's hand on her shoulder and wand at her side.

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Everyone stayed still, as if they were frozen in time.

Then, a brave soul made a move. Sirius lunged at the man in the family room entrance, his wand in his hand, but forgotten. He started punching the man with all of his might, until a blast from behind shot him off, crashing into Arthur, and onto the ground.

"Arthur's unconscious!" Sirius growled, as spells started being shot every where possible.

The Death Eater near the children, began to say the Cruciatus curse, just to be stopped by a swift move by a irate Molly. She began shouting every spell she could think of at the man, who managed to dodge them with a quick shield spell. He yawned sarcastically, making sarcastic terrified faces at the furious mother. The Death Eater managed to grab the Weasley's youngest son out of nowhere.

"You son of a bitch!" Molly bellowed, her face filled with fury. "Let go of my son!"

"Tut tut, I thought you were going to put up a fight better than this," The Death Eater said, making a mocking pouting face.

"This is only the beginning, you don't go near my fucking family," Fred and George's faces looked at her, their eyes wide, then belted up the stairs. The Death Eater barely had time to register as he mumbled a swear.

"Well, you know what they say, one is better than none," He smiled mischievously, putting his wand at Ron's throat.

"Mommy," Ron mumbled, his eyes wide with terror.

"Everything's going to be alright, sweetie," Molly comforted, shooting another glare of rage at the Death Eater.

"You don't know that, kid," The Death Eater whispered in Ron's ear, making him visibly shiver. "She doesn't have control, now does she."

"Well, I have some! Stay the hell away from my brother!" Fred's voice shouted, as he emerged down the stairs riding a mattress. The Death Eater fell over, swearing as he hit his arm wrong. Fred then directed Ron to run up the stairs to Ginny's room, which he did obediently, not turning back.

"You little-!" He shouted, going toward Fred. At that moment, George ran down the stairs with a bucket filled with a yellow type of goo.

"Oh, _look_, it's _snot_. _I'm so terrified!" _He yelled sarcastically, trying to get up on his feet, only to go back to the ground to avoid a spell by Molly.

"You definitely should be," George said, quickly spreading all of the goo on the Death Eater. He cried out in disgust, getting quickly off the ground.

"Listen to me you little punk, I ain't putting up with no shit from a kid so you can-!" the Death Eater looked as if he was trying to walk, but simply couldn't do so.

"What in the hell is this!" He yelled in outrage.

"It's a little invention George and I like to call Stick and Goo. You pour, it hardens, you're stuck! I think it worked out quite nicely, what do you think, George?"

"It was a job well done, Fred, a job well done."

"Why, when I get my hands on you filthy little blood traitors I'll-!"

"Yeah, like you're going to get us stuck like that." Fred and George shared a grin. "_Oh, I'm so scared, aren't you, George?"_

"Indeed, _so scared."_

The Death Eater cried out in outrage once more, as Molly ran up to her sons, embracing both of them in a brief hug.

"What you two did out there was absolutely stupid and dangerous! You could of got yourselves killed!" Molly reprimanded, her tone not entirely into it.

"But, I think you saved your brother's life tonight...And I'm lucky to be your mum." A spell came there way, and the three ducked in unison. "I'll talk to you later, go upstairs and check on your brothers and sister," The boys began to run up the stairs. "And don't come back until I say!"

Molly smile faded as she remembered her fallen husband, and she began to check for vital signs. She gave a peck on his lips, grabbed her wand out of her pocket, then began to run into the fight.

Alice, Frank, Kingsley, and Lily managed to corner the three men remaining near Mudungus, one of the Death Eaters visibly shaking at the sight of the four Order members.

James and Sirius took the one man and child remaining. The man seemed much more powerful than any of the other men in the room, and the child stood there, his arms crossed and his mask falling slightly off his face.

The best friends casted spell after spell, while the man deflected and casted spells of his own, ones definitely of dark magic. They didn't bother with the child, who looked completely unfazed by the fighting at all. After a few minutes, the captive prisoner seemed to grow angry by this.

"UNTIE ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He shouted, his eyes glaring at the child with rage.

"Fine," He said simply, throwing off his mask in the process, relieving scars laced across his face, and going as slowly as he could to the bounded man.

James glanced over, his eyes locking with the boy's for one moment, before going back to fighting this Death Eater. Within that second, James realized the child seemed to be trying to communicate something to him, but James couldn't identify just exactly what.

"Sirius! I'm going after the boy before he unties the prick." He shouted above the noise of spells and Molly shouting at the other Death Eater.

"Fine, but if I die from this psychopath, I swear I'm going to come and haunt you," Sirius yelled, barely avoiding the killing curse. James smiled slightly and ran after the boy who _still _wasn't to Jull.

"Hold up, kid," James shouted with a glare, and shot a binding spell toward him. The boy didn't even attempt to dodge, not even fighting the ropes. James stood over him, his eyes looking into this little boy's eyes.

The boy gave a nod, and mouthed 'play along'. James nodded quizzedly.

"IDIOT, LET ME GO!" The boy began to shout, struggling against the ropes. James gave what he hoped looked as satisfaction.

"I thought you wouldn't stoop that low to go after a child," Jull tutted, shaking his head. Man, this guy was more oblivious than he expected.

James gave a glare, "I wouldn't if it wouldn't be these circumstances. HEY!" He spotted kid sort of moving like a worm almost to the other room. _That kid is fast._

He followed the boy into the dining room where he had 'wormed' into, his thoughts becoming more puzzled. _This day has been nothing but surprises._

The boy managed to get sit himself against the wall, and shouted in a whisper 'hey!' to get James to come to his height.

He obliged.

"Okay, are you Harry's dad or are you some sort of werdio clone?" James stared blankly. This kid knew Harry.

"Yes, he's my son, how-?"

"Look, I don't have a lot of time before somehow one of those ass-hats manage to come and find me, but-,"

"Just tell me where the hell my son is."

"I don't know," James gave a frustrated growl, grabbing onto the ropes and slamming him into the wall.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I mean, I've been in that freakin prison since I was seven since I was seven, and if I knew where I was, I would have managed to get help by now." James' eyes softened.

"You're not-?"

"Hell no, who would willingly go with those freakin morons anyway." This kid was _beyond_ confusing. What in the actual hell was going on...

"Who are you?"

"My name is Samuel Addams and I am what you call a _'muggle'._ Well, _was,_ technically I still am if you don't refer to me as a... you know what, hell with that, never mind. Just listen to me, I've been cell mates with you're son for hell knows how long, and you need to look those guys in there, yeah them, they are trying to start an army of werewolves, so they're taking as many of what you call 'muggles'. You need to watch the full moon for them got it? If it helps, I believe the prison is actually somewhere in Ireland; it's an abandoned area and...

Samuel looked as if he heard something and his tone changed immediately.

"I ain't tellin' you nothing, man. I'm part of a pack not part of your game." Two men walked in the room, one looking slightly nervous, while the other looking absolutely terrified.

"Enough of the fucking game, Addams, we know what the hell you did. Jull has eyes and ears you know, dumbass." The confident one said, shooting a spell toward James, who dodged instinctively.

"You know, I think Samuel is quite brilliant. Wouldn't say the same for yourself you dirty wanker, who can't even have a mind of his own." Samuel's mouth gaped with shock, his eyes admiring the man before him.

"Ow, that really stung, Potter." The Death Eater replied sarcastically, "I don't have time for this. You," He pointed toward the other man, "take care of this _moron_, I've got the kid."

"I don't think so." James declared, determination on his face as he stepped in front of Samuel.

"Wow, stepping in front of him what a _brave_ idiot you are," the Death Eater flung James away with the flick of his wand, as he gabbed Samuel's shoulder. With a quick pop, he apperated away.

"I'll get you out of there, Sammy," James whispered, as he watched the two disappear. "I promise." He sat up quickly as the timid man approached him, his wand raised, and his body obvious that he was unsure of what he was about to do.

He stood with his wand pointed at him, moments passing by, just standing there. James started to get annoyed.

"If you're going to do it, do it!" James shouted, searching for his wand while his eyes stayed locked on the Death Eater.

"Fine," the Death Eater said, "Avada-!"

"Stupefy!" James yelled, grabbing his wand and pointing it at the Death Eater. The Death Eater flew black, his mask flying off in the process.

It felt as if time had gone in slow motion and freezing right when James had paused. His eyes widened, his face in pure shock, agony, betrayal. He could of never imagined this day ever coming in his life time. How _could _a person imagine this moment. One of the people who he had called a best friend was lying on the ground, clear as day.

Pieces began to fall into place. Neville wasn't nuts. He actually managed to see what had happened. This man in front of him was the reason he couldn't see his son's smiling face. This man was working for another torturing children. This man he _trusted_ with his life was now about to kill him instead.

Wormtail.


	13. The Moon Approaches

_"People fear what they don't understand and hate what they can't conquer."_

_-Andrew Smith_

Harry managed to sleep for a long while, and he felt refreshed for a new day -or evening, he really had lost track of time.

The pain was practically gone, excluding a dull aching in his arm from when he first arrived, and his boredom had diminished slightly from his adventure, although Harry longed to go outside once again on his broom. _My broom. _His heart dropped as he thought about his favorite outdoor activity. Was he ever going to even go outside again?

_Don't be a stupid baby, _Harry chastised himself, leaning himself against he wall while hugging himself. _Mommy, Daddy, and Sirius will get you very soon, and everything will go back to normal. You'll get to ride your broom and play with Ron, and do even more fun stuff! Remember what Mum always says: just be patient, Harry, just be patient._

He felt something slide down his face, and it took less than a moment to realize he was crying, causing him to sob harder. He felt so alone and so miserable in this place: people just kept being taken from him or vice versa, and he just wanted to see Moony or Samuel or somebody to assure him that his family was looking for him.

_Why do I need any of them? _Harry thought to himself, as he hiccuped. _I'm not a baby, I'm five years old! I don't need any grown up telling me that they're looking! I know it for a fact! _But, Harry shook his head at his own thoughts, conflicted within himself.

_It would be nice, though. Grown up's seem to know a ton of stuff and maybe they're really not really coming..._

_Stop that!_ He critized himself. _You know they are; they love you and they will find you because they love you. Sirius will give me a big hug, let me ride on him when he's a doggy, and get me a broom, and Daddy will laugh and piggy back me, and Mommy will cry and yell at Sirius for me flying to high..._

_Yeah, I'll be out of here soon...very very soon..._

Harry thoughts raced as he fell again to a deep unintentional sleep.

The next time Harry awoke, Samuel was back in the cell, leaning against the wall casually with a flask emptied next to him. He didn't look harmed, excluding the scrapes, bruises, and scars Harry had saw earlier, but his face and body told an entirely different story; streaks of tears pouring down his face and his arms in a fashion that he was hugging himself. The state he was in was concerning and worrisome to Harry.

"Samuel?" Harry barely whispered as he scooted toward the sobbing boy.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" He replied fiercely, turning quickly away from Harry. Harry flinched slightly at the harshness of his tone, but didn't move from his spot.

"What's...What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry questioned childishly, his eyes glancing at the boy with deep concern.

"It's none of your business," Samuel scowled, turning back to glare at the boy. "Just leave me alone."

"But you're crying-,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Harry violently flinched at his shouting, and he scooted away from Samuel before speaking again.

"I'm just trying to help," Harry yelled pleadingly, trying to get the boy to calm down. Samuel angrily stood, went toward Harry as if to slap him, shook his head, then began to pace. The room was silent, excluding the footsteps of the young, irate teenager. Harry watched him intently, as if he was a time bomb.

"Samuel, can I please try to help-?"

"There's no way you can help, hell, _nobody_ can help!" Samuel exploded, his arms gesturing wildly. "The freakin' full moon's tonight and they're expecting me to _bite _other kids! Pass this damned curse along all because I tried to do the right thing! And I can't just _do this_! I can't _live_ with myself if I pass this around anymore! I _can't _but... I just, _I..._" Samuel trailed off, tears beginning to flow down his face again in frustration.

"I don't know," he whispered, placing his head in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry didn't understand everything Samuel was talking about, but tried to make him feel better nonetheless.

"You're going to be alright," Harry said in an attempt of comfort. "If you don't want to, um, bite someone then don't." Samuel sniffed and took a few breaths, calming himself down slightly before explaining.

"It's just not that easy, Harry." He whispered, sitting next to the younger boy.

"Well, then, biting people can't be that bad, can it? All it does is give them little teeth marks and a bruise." Harry asked, his face tilting in curiosity.

"Harry, I don't know if I told you but," he glanced nervously at the boy, as if his revelation would change everything, then looked away before whispering. "I'm a werewolf."

"_Oh,_" Harry said in realization, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Samuel repeated, his eyebrows raising in shock. "Why are you sorry? Don't most people in your world hate werewolves like the Death Eaters do? Isn't that why the Dark Lord is making people them for his little destruction army?"

"Yeah, most people are meanies about werewolves, but those people just don't understand what they don't know." Harry shrugged, looking indifferent to the issue. "I mean, one of my daddy's best friends was a werewolf, and he told me he was the bravest man he ever knew. Just, they got a 'fury little problem' is all, and it isn't their fault."

"We really can't," Samuel stated, wiping the last of his tears off his face then frowning. "You're dad is a good man."

"Yeah, he's the bestest dad in the whole wide world!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes brightening at the mention of his dad. "When they come and get me, you'll have to meet him!" Samuel gave a small chuckle.

"I definitely will."

The two sat arm to arm, as Harry began to babble enthusiastically about his family, things he would always do at his house, and always adding 'when they come and get me, you'll get to do this stuff too!'. Samuel just listened nodding his head and smiling, allowing Harry to know he was listening.

"Will you ever visit me when we get all out of here?" Harry asked in his rambling. Samuel smiled slightly.

"If I make it out of here, I would be honored to visit you." He stated.

Harry smiled happily, and continued on his rant of his family, his friends, his life, and his favorite pastimes.

* * *

Around what Harry thought to be dinnertime, a large steak was thrown at Samuel like an animal. Samuel gave a low growl retrospectively, but gave the cooked steak to Harry claiming he was feeling ill from the moon. It tasted like crap, in Harry's opinion, but he was so hungry that he managed to devour the whole steak within a few minutes.

About ten minutes later, Bray and a guard motioned the two out of their cell, Bray handcuffing Samuel, while the guard led Harry. It wasn't that far of a walk, the larger cell literally three cells down from their own, and Harry glanced around anxiously at the few other people in there.

Two identical twins-Harry recognized from the day he snuck out of his cell- were lying against the wall, unconcerned about anything around them. Their long blond hair was covered in dirt and grease, and their clothes were filled with tears. They looked around twelve.

A boy sat between them, his long legs moving around to contain his boredom. He was blond like the other girls, but his eyes were green instead of the twins blue and his hair was slightly wavy. He looked around eight.

Another little girl sat beside one of the twins, sucking her thumb and leaning against the twin. She was fairly dirty with a few bruises on her cheeks, and her dress-that looked once shiny and sparkly- was dull, rips coming from the bottom. She had short, dark hair, and curious brown eyes. Harry thought she looked around four.

Two older men and one older women were leaning casually against the wall, deeply involved in a conversation. The women looked rather cranky, her hands on her hips, and a annoyed expression clear on her face. She looked rather clean to be in the mist of these dirty people, and her hair was obviously dyed the bleach blonde it was.

One of the older men was darker in skin than the other, and each had glowing green eyes. One had light brown hair, while the other had a jet black hair. The two seemed to interact as best friends, and making jokes, despite the situation they were in.

But, only one man stuck out from all the rest, his sandy brown hair covered in dirt, and his kind smile seemingly out of place, as he talked to each person one at a time.

_Moony._

"Moony?" Harry questioned, as the Bray and the guard slammed the door. He ran toward the man, burying his face in his chest.

"Harry? Moony breathed in horror, bending down to hug the child with what strength he had. He looked questioningly up at Samuel. "Samuel, I thought... what did?"

"The Dark Lord changed his mind after I went with the Death Eaters to get Jull at the Weasley's," Samuel glanced at his shoes, refusing to look Moony in the eye. "I found someone, told them somewhat of the location, and I got caught... and Bray ordered for you to be... sentenced to death for my actions, and I told them no that they still needed you for their final plan...and..."

"And what Samuel?"

"I-I told them to throw me back in here... on the full moon and-and that I-I'd bite someone in order to repay them...but the Dark Lord choose to let Harry be changed because they have Wormtail, so they would have to deal with a scum of a son if they still wanted to find them, and Harry would join them, but-but I wan't thinking when I said what I did! I really wasn't, Moony, and I'm sorry, and..." He trailed off, hanging his head as a few tears leaked down his face.

Moony sighed, let go of Harry, and gave Samuel a quick hug.

"It's alright," He said, holding both of his shoulders. "Look at me, Samuel. What's done is done, there's no going back now, but we _need_ to find some way not to kill or worse bite these kids tonight."

"Yeah..." He said, as Moony let go of him. "How many people...?"

"It's me, you, and that women over there, I believe this is her second time transforming, are the only werewolves here. We've got two sixteen-year-old boys, a four-year-old girl, two twelve year old twin girls, a eight-year-old boy, and Harry."

"Okay," Samuel said in acknowledgment. "Now, how are we suppose to avoid killing or biting them..."

"Fight against the wolf," Moony said, his eyes glancing toward the one, small window at the back of the cell. "Fight it until there's no no possible way not to, and even then fight. Fight even when your brain tells you to stop, or even if there is a possibility of death. Just don't give up; we may be able to spare someone tonight." He finished, giving Harry a weary smile.

Samuel nodded solemnly, retreating to an area nobody was in, Harry and Moony soon following. They sat down close together, as they waited for the moon to rise, and the night of horror begin.


End file.
